Procura se um amor no meio da multidão
by Bruxinhah ShikaTaty
Summary: Kiba era conhecido em Konoha como o otário. Porque sempre alimentou sentimentos por Hyuuga Hinata e ela nunca os correspondeu. Já Ino era conhecida como a insuportavel. Aquela que tinha tudo; beleza, clã, dinheiro mas não tinha amor.
1. Capitulo 01  Tentando mudar o curso das

_Ah, como sempre era mais um dia bonito em Konoha, as guerras haviam sexado, e os Shinobis de Konoha estavam somente com trabalhos secundários. Com isso alguns deles estavam tentando resolver certos problemas que durante as guerras seriam impossíveis de ser resolvidos._

_ E um desses shinobis era Inuzuka Kiba. Ele era um bom shinobi, aliás, o melhor shinobi no ramo de rastreamento. Uma pessoa boa de coração, sempre de bem com a vida, que se importava com os outros. Se importava tanto que mesmo amando sua companheira de equipe, Hyuuga Hinata, ele preferia manter seus sentimentos guardados, pois sabia que a garota era apaixonada pelo salvador da vila, Uzumaki Naruto. _

_O problema era que esse sentimento já estava incomodando ele. Ele já estava ficando cansado de jogar indiretas para a kunoichi e ela nem ao menos se tocar. Porém a esperança é a ultima que morre, e ele iria aproveitar os festejos na vila para tentar novamente se aproximar de Hinata._

Kiba: É Akamaru, se hoje a Hinata não entender que eu sou afim dela eu desisto.

Akamaru: Au!

Kiba: Até porque dessa vez não tem Naruto nenhum na vila pra me atrapalhar. Desde que ele matou o Sasuke no vale do fim, ele foi para a montanha dos sapos para tentar esquecer o acontecido. E por mim ele pode ficar o resto da vida por lá. Se casar com uma sapa verruguenta e ter vários sapinhos loiros e burros como ele para saírem pulando todos juntos.

Akamaru: Au!Au!

Shino: Porque você esta tão eufórico? Vai tentar conquistar a Hinata de novo?

Kiba: Como você sabe?

Shino: Para mim isso nem parece ser mais amor, parece uma birra de criança. Uma disputa entre você e o Naruto.

Kiba: Eu não sou psicótico como você que não se conforma de não ter ido pra missão do resgate do Sasuke. O cara virou mal, matou um monte de gente, morreu e você ainda não se conformou. Não é porque eu nunca ganhei do Naruto que eu sou psicótico e que eu vou transformar a Hinata em um troféu!

Shino: Se eu fosse você desistia da Hinata. Pra mim ela é como uma irmã. E deveria ser assim pra você também. Tá na cara que ela te vê como um irmão. Não banque o otário de novo.

Kiba: Eu não sou otário! E a Hinata vai olhar pra mim pode esperar!

Shino: Valeu. Tenta a sorte.

Kiba saiu do campo de treinamento em direção a cidade com o seu fiel companheiro, Akamaru. Por mais que ele odiasse as lições de moral do Shino, ele tinha que concordar que Hinata não dava muita ênfase as demonstrações de carinho dele. Mas ele iria tentar...nem que fosse a ultima vez.

Em outro lugar em Konoha, mas precisamente na loja de flores Yamanaka, Ino ajudava sua mãe nos afazeres da loja, já que ela não tinha mais funções ninjas naquela semana. Ino tinha uma fama de ser uma garota difícil de se lidar, pois sempre se meteu em furadas quando o assunto era romance. Durante a infância ela e sua melhor amiga Sakura, disputavam a atenção de Uchiha Sasuke, e duelaram por essa paixão até a morte dele, quando ouviram de seus lábios que a única pessoa que ele realmente amou foi; Uzumaki Naruto.

Depois, ela ainda tentou dar em cima de seu companheiro de equipe, Nara Shikamaru, para assim tentar esquecer a decepção com o Uchiha, mas foi em vão. Depois da guerra, Shikamaru anunciou o que a maioria das pessoas já desconfiavam; que ele tinha um relacionamento em segredo com a irmã do Kazekage, Temari. Com a revelação, Temari veio morar em Konoha e os dois se casaram. A ultima tentativa de Ino estava sendo com Sai. O shinobi pintor era uma pessoa boa, tentava ser simpática, sabia fazer elogios a ela, parecia com o Uchiha, e não tinha nenhum relacionamento escondido, era perfeito aos olhos de Ino.

E Ino iria aproveitar as comemorações do festival da primavera para investir ainda mais em um relacionamento com Sai. Mas a kunoichi loira tinha um péssimo defeito; era muito impaciente. E com isso ela ao invés de esperar o convite de Sai para ir com ele ao festival resolveu ela mesmo fazer o pedido. Ino largou a loja com a mãe e saiu em disparada pela rua pra ver se achava algum vestígio do shinobi. As ruas da cidade estavam lotadas de visitantes e de pessoas na arrumação de barracas e enfeites, mas ela não queria nem saber, andava tão rápido quem nem se importava se esbarrava em alguem.

Tio do lámen: Ei menina, vai devagar! Quase que eu caio da escada!

Ino: Foi mal velho.

Sakura: Ino sua porca! Derrubou minha sacola!

Ino: Sakura! Testa de marquise, eu preciso falar com você!

Sakura: Não tenho dinheiro.

Ino: Sua baka! Eu quero saber onde esta o Sai.

Sakura: Ah eu deixei ele conversando com o Yamato Taichou próximo ao campo de treinamento. Mas o que você quer com ele?

Ino: Nada! Nada que você precise saber! Porque você é uma invejosa e vai querer também. E ele é meu!

Sakura: Cruzes! Que mal humor! Vai, vai atrás daquele outro doente.

Ino: Até testa de marquise!

E lá foi Ino como uma flexa em direção ao campo de treinamento. Enquanto isso Kiba vinha todo pensativo sobre qual seria a nova tática para impressionar Hinata. Quando derrepente;

Kiba: Ai!

Ino: AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!Você tá cego seu baka!

Kiba: Tinha que ser você sua louca! Eu já falei pro Shikamaru amarrar você em uma camisa de força!

Ino: Quem é louca aqui? Eu? Você quem fala com um cachorro e eu sou louca?

Kiba: Não mete o Akamaru no meio não sua maluca! Olha pra trás sua doente! Você derrubou aquele senhor da escada, pisou no pé da senhora de bengala, olha por onde anda!

Ino: Não me diga o que tenho que fazer!

Kiba: É por isso que ninguém gosta de você!

_Ino ficou com os olhos cheios de água, pois a afirmação de Kiba não deixava de ser verdade. Depois da morte de Sasuke, ela e Sakura quase não se falavam, Shikamaru e ela também tinham se afastado, tudo porque Chouji havia morrido para salvar a kunoichi loira, porque ele a amava, mas ela jamais admitiu aquilo, e com isso o ninja das sombras não quis a presença de Ino no seu convívio diário. Fora que ela deu um porre de saquê em Shikamaru no dia do casamento dele, e Temari quebrou a festa toda até deixar Ino toda enfaixada._

Ino: Eu não me importo com o que vocês pensam! Eu vou arrumar quem gosta de mim. Você vai ver! Eu vou esfregar na sua cara e na de todos que me odeiam nesse festival! Enquanto isso, você vai estar lambendo o chão para a Hinata passar e te dar outro toco, como ela fez ano passado lá no hospital, ou você pensa que eu não vi!

Kiba: (Envergonhado e ficando vermelho de ódio). Cala essa boca!

Ino: Não. Agora você vai ouvir! Lembra, a Hinata ficou três dias no CTI e você lá, sem comer, sem dormir, só de guarda, como o cachorrinho que você é. Daí quando ela acordou e você segurou as mãos dela esperando ela te agradecer por você te la salvado o que ela disse, hãm?

Kiba: Ino, Cala essa maldita boca! (gritando)

Ino: Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!

Kiba: Pára!

Ino: Se eu sou uma rejeitada, você também é. Se eu fui trocada pelo Naruto, você também foi. Agora pensa duas vezes antes de ofender alguem. Baka!

Kiba: Tomara que você arrume mesmo alguem que te aguente, pois se você continuar amargurada assim vai se tornar mais insuportável que agora.

Ino: Eu não sou insuportável!

Kiba saiu e deixou a kunoichi gritando várias vezes a palavra insuportável no meio da multidão de pessoas que passavam ao redor deles. Aquela palavra tinha um gosto muito amargo para Ino.

_**Flash back de Ino **__**ON**_

_**Sasuke: Vocês duas são patéticas. Sempre com essa disputa idiota por mim. Nunca me amaram de verdade, talvez nem saibam o que é amar. **_

_**Sakura: Sasuke-kun, isso é mentira! Eu procurei você várias vezes. **_

_**Sasuke: Você é uma inútil. Sempre dependeu do Naruto pra te salvar e nunca deu valor ao amor dele por você. **_

_**Ino: Sasuke, eu sempre tive fé que você voltaria. **_

_**Sasuke: E você. Chego a ter pena. Você nada mais é que uma insuportável, que se acha melhor que os outros. **_

_**Sasuke: A única pessoa que eu vi e sentir o que é o amor verdadeiro se chama Uzumaki Naruto. **_

_**Flash Back de Ino **__**Off**_

Ino: EU NÃO SOU INSUPORTÁVEL!

Temari: Ei, maluca. Pára de gritar na rua. Tá assustando os outros.

Ino: Você...

Temari: Só tô falando porque você parece que enlouqueceu de vez. Não fica bem você dar seus surtos na rua.

Ino: Vai pro inferno. (Ino saiu correndo)

Temari: Eu disse que ela era maluca, não disse.

Shikamaru: As vezes eu tenho pena dela. Ela esta se fechando para o mundo porque só olha o próprio umbigo.

Temari: É pode ser. Mas uma hora a ficha vai cair, e ela vai ver que esta sozinha e que sozinho ninguém vive. E vai procurar os verdadeiros amigos.

Shikamaru: Tomara, afinal foi a promessa que eu fiz pro Chouji. Tentar cuidar da Ino.

Ino já estava avistando o campo de treinamento e viu sua preza, digo, seu candidato a namorado sentado, desenhando alguma coisa. Ela respirou fundo, arrumou o cabelo, ajeitou o decote da blusa e passou um brilho nos lábios. Pronto. Era hora de atacar.

Kiba também já estava em frente as imediações do clã Hyuuga, estava ansioso. Será que dessa vez ele iria provar pra todo mundo que ele não estava fazendo papel de otário? Será que Hinata iria finalmente reconhecer seus esforços? Será que o Naruto não deixou nenhum kage-bushin perambulando pela cidade para inferniza lo? Chega de perguntas. Ele só vai conseguir responde las indo falar com ela.

Fim do capitulo 01


	2. Capitulo 02  O festival

Capitulo 02 O festival

Ino estava começando a se aproximar de Sai quando o shinobi desenhista sentiu o aroma de Ino.

Sai: Que perfume bom Ino-chan.

Ino: (se achando) Você gostou Sai!

Sai: Parece bom. Eu li em um livro que o perfume faz parte da conquista. Onde você comprou esse?

Ino: Foi na primeira loja de perfumes do mercado. E isso é verdade, os perfumes são fatores essenciais na conquista. O que você esta desenhando?

Sai: (com vergonha e tentando esconder o desenho) Não é nada demais. É um quadro que eu vou dar de presente.

Ino: Posso ver!

Sai: Não Ino-chan é um presente. Você não pode ver.

Ino: Nossa quanto segredo...(_Ino pov´s: só pode ser pra mim!_!) Você vai dar esse quadro pra alguem que você gosta? (sorriso ero)

Sai: (envergonhado) Sim... Ino-chan posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Ino: SIM! SIM! (eufórica)

Sai: Eu li em um livro que esses festivais da primavera são ideais para nos declararmos para as pessoas que gostamos, isso é verdade?

Ino: SIM! SIM! Eu tenho uma idéia; Porque você não ME dá, digo, porque não dá o quadro a essa tal pessoa que eu não sei quem é, hoje no festival?

Sai: Você acha?

Ino: Claro. Será uma ótima oportunidade para você expor os seus sentimentos.

Sai: E como eu vou fazer?

Ino: Me encontre em frente o prédio do Hokage na hora que começar o festival. E quando estiverem todos os nossos amigos ao redor você ME entrega, digo, entrega a tal pessoa.

Agora você pode me descrever essa pessoa?

Sai: É uma pessoa belíssima! Olhos que refletem o céu de tão azuis, cabelos como o dos anjos e um sorriso que conquista a todos!

Ino: (explodindo de emoção._ Sou eu! Sou eu!_)

Ino: Que amor...ririri. Bom, eu vou me arrumar, pois meus rituais de beleza são bem demorados. Te vejo mais tarde.

Sai: Esta bem.

* Ino saiu do campo de treinamento vibrando pois tinha certeza que Sai não iria escapar e ainda ganharia um presente.

= No clã Hyuuga...

Hannabi: Hinata, o Kiba esta lá no portão e quer falar com você.

Hinata: Porque você não falou o que eu pedi.

Hannabi: Não falei porque ele é uma gracinha. E você é uma idiota, pois tem um cara lá fora querendo te levar para o festival e você fica chorando por um outro que nem esta ai por você.

Hinata: Não seja intrometida. Eu não quero magoar o Kiba Mas eu gosto do Naruto.

Hannabi: Que gosta da Sakura. Acorda Hinata. Não custa nada tentar... e o Naruto nem na cidade esta. Vai ficar em casa atoa?

Hinata: Sua chata.

* Lá foi Hinata falar com Kiba ..

Hinata: Kiba-kun, como você esta?

Kiba: Melhor agora. Vou ser bem direto. Quer ir ao festival comigo?

Hinata: Kiba ... não estou animada pra sair...

Kiba: Vamos vai ser legal!

Hinata: (olhando pra janela onde estava dois Byakugans ativados)

Esta bem. Você pode passar aqui as 19:00.

Kiba: Esta ótimo. Até lá.

* Kiba vai embora e Hinata se vira para a janela.

Hinata: Podem sair daí seus fofoqueiros.

* Hannabi e Neji saem de trás das cortinas com cara de sonsos.

Neji: Já estava na hora de você aceitar o convite do Kiba , isso já estava ficando chato.

Hinata: Neji, você tem noticias...(sendo cortada)

Neji: Pela milésima vez; Eu não tenho noticias do Naruto e acho melhor você também esquecer isso.

Hinata: Como se fosse fácil... (triste)

* No mercado...

Vendedor: Pela sua descrição, deve ser este o perfume.

Sai: (Passando o perfume pelo corpo) Nossa, é esse mesmo.

Vendedor: Mas senhor esse perfume é feminino...(sem graça)

Sai: Mas uma pessoa me disse que esse perfume serve para conquistar quem nos gostamos, e eu vou levar esse, pode embrulhar.

Vendedor: O cliente tem sempre a razão. O.O

* No clã Inuzuka...

Kiba: Hanna! Cadê o shampoo!

Hanna: Espera eu vou levar!

(entrando no banheiro...)

Hanna: Você vai finalmente ter um encontro com a Hinata e de vez estar tomando banho, esta dando banho no Akamaru?

Kiba: Hehe... eu tô tomando coragem...O.O

* Finalmente havia chegado o inicio dos festejos em Konoha. Todos moradores da cidade estavam na festa, muitos visitantes, resumindo a cidade estava lotada. Com isso já estava marcando no relógio os horários marcados entre dois "casais" de Shinobis. Kiba e Ino Capricharam no visual bem perfumados, roupa nova e tentando não passar o nervosismo e ansiedade que estavam e lá foram ao encontro de Hinata e Sai.

Kiba: Hinata-chan, você esta linda!

Hinata: Arigato, Kiba. Vamos, eu não quero demorar muito.

Kiba: Hi!

Ino: Nossa Sai! Que gato você ficou nesse kimono!

Sai: Você achou Ino-chan?

Ino: Tá perfeito! Já até sei. Você leu em um livro?

Sai: Quase. Li em uma revista de moda.

Ino: (Ino Pov´s: Ele é d+! ainda é antenado em moda)

Ino: VAMOS! (Ino puxando a Mão de Sai)

* E lá foram eles ao encontro daquela multidão de gente que passava pelas ruas de Konoha. Pelo caminho foram encontrando alguns conhecidos que admiravam aquelas cenas; Kiba finalmente conseguiu fazer Hinata esquecer Naruto e Ino finalmente agarrou um louco, digo, um namorado.

Tenten: Hei meninos olhem! É a Ino com o Sai! Será que ele vai conseguir ficar do lado dela até o final da festa?

Lee: Do jeito que ela esta segurando a mão dele com força, eu duvido ele conseguir sair do lado dela sem perder o braço.

Neji: Vocês querem se assustar mais. Então olhem aquele casal vindo ali.

Tenten: Não acredito! O Kiba conseguiu?

Lee: (chorando) Isso é que é a perseverança da juventude!

Neji: Baka! Isso é se rebaixar ao extremo. Ele é um otário.

Tenten: Neji, coitado! Tomara que o Naruto não venha...

Ino: Oi Tenten, Lee e Neji!

Todos: Oi Ino... (desânimo)

Ino: Tenten, você é gulosa! Porque não fica só com um !

Tenten: Sua fofoqueira! O que esta querendo dizer? (gritando)

Lee: Calma Tenten, não se rebaixe. Ino, Não se meta na vida dos outros!

Neji: Como você aguenta isso Sai?

Sai: Ino-chan é intrometida, mas é uma boa pessoa.

Ino: Sai, CALA A BOCA! Não tá vendo que eles estão me criticando!

Sai: Gomem Ino-chan.

Shikamaru: Será que vocês não sabem se reunir sem problemas?

Ino: Ah! Pronto! Chegou o senhor e a senhora problema!

Temari: Boa noite pra você também Ino. Olá gente.

Todos: Oi Temari!

Shikamaru: Como eu odeio essas festas. É tanto barulho, é tanta gente que nem dá pra gente dormir sossegado.

Shino: Boa Noite.

Ino: AHHHH! Que susto! Parece um zumbi!

Shino: E você parece uma drag queen!

Todos: kukukukukukuku!

Ino: Vocês são uns idiotas.

Sakura: O que a porca esta reclamando agora?

Ino: Estou falando que para completar a reunião dos idiotas só faltava a idiota mais feia chegar!

Sakura: Quem é idiota feia?

Ino: Você sua testa de marquise!

Sakura: Eu vou te mostrar que é a testa de marquise!

Shikamaru: Olhem! Aquele com o casaco laranja vindo ali não é o ...

Sakura: NARUTO!

Naruto: Hei! Sakura-chan!

Sai: Bem que o Yamato- Taichou me disse que ele viria...(sorrindo)

Naruto: Nossa, todos reunidos! Hei Temari, onde esta o seu irmão?

Temari: Deve vir no segundo dia do festival.

Naruto: Sakura-chan, você esta tão linda...

Sakura: (vergonha) Que isso Naruto. Não seja baka.

Naruto: Sai! Quanto tempo!

Sai: Naruto-kun. Que bom te ver... eu...

Ino: Cala boca todo mundo! O Sai tem uma surpresa pra ME fazer, digo, para fazer, e já que o Naruto Baka esta aqui, é melhor ainda!

Sai: Ino-chan eu estou com vergonha...

Ino: (empurra Sai pra roda de amigos) VAI. COMEÇA!

Sai: Bom é que eu tenho um presente pra dar a uma pessoa muito especial, que me ensinou muito sobre sentimentos, e como eles são especiais para nos...

( Sai discursando e Ino se ajeitando, sorrindo, como se fosse receber um premio)

Essa pessoa ensinou muitos de nos o que é o verdadeiro sentido do amor do carinho e do respeito, por isso eu te entrego...(sendo cortado)

Ino: AHHH! Sai! Como você é gentil! (agarrando o quadro)

Sai: Mas Ino-chan...

Ino: Bom, deixa eu abrir meu presente na frente de todos vocês pra vocês morrerem de inveja!

(Ino rasgou o papel que embrulhava o quadro)

Ino:MAS ESSE É O...

Sai: Mas esse quadro não é seu, é do Naruto-kun...

( No quadro parecia Naruto semi nú, só com algumas folhinhas tampando as partes intimas)

Naruto: Nossa Sai... (todo sem graça) Obrigada pelo presente...

Sakura: Ino Você só paga mico!

Temari: Essa vai ficar pra história!

Tenten: Éh... você precisa de psiquiatra!

(Ino Saiu correndo de raiva)

Sakura: Sai, porque você não vai atrás da Ino? Afinal ela é o seu par no festival...

Sai: Ela não é meu par, ela só iria me ajudar a me declarar...

Naruto: (falando no ouvido de Sakura) Por favor Sakura-chan me salve desse hospício.

Sakura: Vocês nos dão licença, mas eu e o Naruto vamos jantar porque ele deve estar morrendo de fome, e eu havia prometido que iria pagar um lámen pra ele.

Naruto: Vocês ouviram né...(sem graça) Eu vou ter finalmente um encontro com a Sakura-chan!

Sakura: Eu não disse encontro! Eu disse jantar!

Naruto: Tá Bom Sakura-chan, não precisa brigar! Obrigada Sai pelo presente! Até!

* Sakura e Naruto saem correndo no meio da multidão para assim despistar de Sai.

Sai: Mas...(confuso)

Lee: Primeiro o Kiba e a Hinata, agora o Naruto e a Sakura... Esse festival promete...

Hinata: Você disse Naruto-kun?

Neji: Essa não...

Kiba: Deve ter sido um engano Hinata, vamos pra outra loja...

Lee: Não, falei certo sim. Naruto esta de volta a cidade...

Tenten: Cala essa boca idiota!

Hinata: NARUTO-KUN ESTA DE VOLTA! ONDE? ONDE?

Kiba: Maldito Lee.

Lee: Ele foi pra lá com a Sak...

Hinata: Kiba , eu vou ali e... ah! Naruto-kun!

Neji: Nossa Kiba , me desculpe pela minha prima...

Kiba: Não precisa pedir desculpas... já era de se esperar...

Shino: Você quer ir pra algum lugar conversar, afinal, somos da mesma equipe...

Kiba: Quero ficar sozinho. Podem me chamar de otário pelas costas.

Shikamaru: Espera Kiba! Mendokuse, se eu conheço o Kiba , agora ele vai meter o pé no saquê pra afogar as mágoas...

* Na casa de saquê...

Kiba: Hei velho, me manda o saquê mais caro da casa!

Senhor: Nossa vai comemorar sozinho?

Kiba: Sim. Vou comemorar o dia que o otário levou o ultimo pé na bunda!

* Na outra ponta do balcão estava uma certa loira de cabelos soltos, brincos, pulseiras, anéis e enfeites de cabelo jogados no balcão de cabeça baixa...

Ino: Parece que eu não sou a única derrotada aqui...

Kiba: Éh... parece que você também esta na merda... que coisa não.

Ino: Posso estar na merda mas não sou otária.

Kiba: Prefiro ser otário a ser insuportável.

Fim 


	3. Capitulo 03  Como cão e gato

Capitulo 03 Como cão e gato.

Do lado de fora da casa de saquê o festival corria normalmente, Naruto tentando a todo custo agarrar Sakura, Hinata os vigiando pelas paredes e muros, Lee, Tenten e Neji sempre juntos, Temari tentando fazer que Shikamaru aproveitasse a festa sem dormir em pé e Sai comprando livros de auto-ajuda nas barracas, e Kiba e Ino continuavam a beber, cada um estava em uma ponta do balcão. Mudos. Somente acumulando garrafas de saquê ao seu lado. Até que Kiba quebrou o gelo;

Kiba: Não acha que já esta tarde pra uma menina estar na rua bebendo? Por mais que você esteja mal é melhor você ir pra casa.

Ino: Desde quando você se preocupa comigo? Sou só uma insuportável, eu sei me virar! Não preciso de um cachorro guia me seguindo pra onde quer que eu vá!

Kiba:(gritando) Sabe de uma coisa; vai se danar!

Eu tô tentando ser educado com você, por que tô vendo você largada como um cachorro abandonado, pelo menos eu tenho o Akamaru, e você? Heim? Tá aí sozinha, toda desmontada, parece até uma árvore de natal depois do ano novo; enfeites caindo no chão, os pisca-piscas apagados, sem presentes...

Ino: (gritando mais alto ainda) Quer saber; tô de saco cheio de você tentar se mostrar melhor que eu! Seu merdinha!

Kiba: Quem é merdinha? (pulando da cadeira e partindo pro outro lado do balcão)

Ino: Você não é um merdinha, você é um grande merda!

Os dois se olharam como se uma guerra fosse começar ali. Os olhos irradiavam uma raiva tão grande, que dava pra se sentir, também não era por menos, eles estavam em uma distância de 3 centímetros um do outro, a respiração batia quente, como se o ódio dentro de ambos fosse formar uma capa de chakra entre eles. Porém Kiba percebeu com o seu olfato muito aguçado que todo aquele ódio emanado entre eles não era pelo momento ali passado, e sim por toda a frustração, decepção e mágoa que estava em seus corações que foram tão pisados pelos outros.

Kiba: Eu só não lhe parto a cara, pois eu sei que esse seu ódio não é pra mim.

Ino:Até parece! Você partir a minha cara! Vai passear totó!

Kiba: Lora endiabrada! (Kiba dá as costas para Ino, e volta para o seu lugar)

Passado alguns minutos...

Ino: Hei tio! Vem cá!

Senhor: Sim senhorita.

(Ino cochichou algumas palavras o ouvido do senhor que atendia o balcão do bar e depois disso se despediu)

Ino: Ariagato senhor.

Ela olhou para Kiba e sorriu. Já ele não entendeu absolutamente nada. Primeiro e louca o chama de "merdinha" e agora sorri se despedindo? Que ela já estava bêbada, isso já estava bem claro, assim como ele, mas não bêbada a ponto de esquecer que haviam brigado naquele noite. É, talvez ele já estivesse no limite do grau alcoólico que seu corpo esta acostumado a suportar, que até estava vendo Yamanaka Ino sorrindo para ele. Por isso também achou melhor pagar a conta e ir pra casa.

Kiba: Hei velho! manda a conta!

Senhor: Aqui esta.

Kiba: O QUE! MAIS ISSO É O DOBRO! Eu posso estar bêbado mais não maluco! Akamaru, conta quantas garrafas de saquê tem na mesa!

Akamaru acena como informasse que tem 15 garrafas.

Kiba: Viu! Eu bebi 15 garrafas! Não trinta como esta na nota!

Senhor: Jovem, é que as outras 15 garrafas foram da senhorita que estava acompanhando o senhor.

Kiba: QUE SENHORITA?

Senhor: Ora, aquela loira bonita, que tem um decotão e que fala gritando. Eu a vi conversando com você e logo depois ela pediu a conta e mandou anexar a sua. Vendo isso, logo quando ela saiu ela acenou pra você e o senhor retribuiu.

Kiba: Maldita loira ! Esta bem senhor, eu pago. Mas fique sabendo que isso foi um golpe daquela...

Senhor: Seu eu fosse você rapaz, eu iria atrás dela e lhe cobraria o prejuízo! Ela não deve estar muito longe, afinal, saiu daqui trocando as pernas.

Kiba: Mas como eu vou achar aquela louca nessa multidão?

Akamaru: Au!Au! (apontando para uma fita de cabelo deixada por Ino em cima do balcão)

Kiba: Isso ai Akamaru! Cheira a fita da louca pra você poder perseguir ela por essa multidão, e me faz outro favor, me dá uma carona na sua garupa porque eu não tô me aguentando em pé.

Akamaru: UHHH...(desapontado)

Nas ruas de Konoha Ino ia tentando passar sem ser derrubada no chão. Era tanta gente passando e o efeito do saquê ainda estava forte, que ela parecia estar em uma forte ventania, balançava de um lado para o outro, até que teve a idéia de sair do meio da multidão para ir se esgueirando pelas vielas entre os prédios da cidade, pois lá não tinha pessoas passando e ela podia ir para casa se apoiando pelas paredes.

Ino: Que saco que essa cidade não esvazia. Eu tô tão tonta... acho que eu vou sentar aqui pra ver se o porre passa...

Kiba: ARÀÀÀ! Sua caloteira! Bebe igual uma esponja e depois deixa a conta pra eu pagar!

Ino: Quem mandou me esculachar!

Kiba: Pode coçando o bolso e me pagando sua caloteira insuportável!

Ino: Eu não tenho nenhum centavo! Você quer me revistar? ! Eu não tenho nada! (Ino foi revirando os bolsos)

Kiba: (emprensa Ino contra a parede falando bem baixo no ouvido de Ino) Olha aqui loira, não brinca comigo. Não é porque eu sou um otário em coisas de relacionamento que eu sou otário a ponto de uma garota idiota me passar a perna por meia dúzia de saquê.

Ino sentiu um arrepio subindo pela coluna até o pescoço a cada palavra que Kiba dizia, mas antes do shinobi rastreador sentisse o calor exalindo do corpo da kunoichi ela resolveu inverter a situação.

Ino: (falando bem baixo e suave no ouvido de Kiba)Eu juro que não tenho nenhum centavo. Me desculpe se você ficou com tanto ódio de mim. Só quero que você me entenda e me perdoe afinal eu estou arrasada, deprimida e carente.

Quando Ino assoprou a palavra "carente" no ouvido de Kiba, o shinobi teve todos os seus sentidos atacados. Aquela voz lhe soprando o ouvido, aquela pele transmitindo um chakra tão quente, um cheiro tão suave e ao mesmo tempo tentador, fora que ele estava com o corpo totalmente colado ao da kunoichi, o fazendo sentir todas as curvas existentes naquela garota, ele foi fechando os olhos involuntariamente e ouvindo a palavra "carente" e juntando cada informação que seu corpo passava; coxas grossas, cintura fina, seios fartos, cabelos sedosos, pele, chakra, voz...

Num instinto quase que animal, Kiba pega Ino pela cintura com força e trava sua jugular ao pescoço de Ino fazendo a garota ficar imobilizada e ao mesmo tempo tremer com aquela sensação.

Kiba: Eu não sei o porque eu tô fazendo isso, não sei se virei um bicho ou se o saquê esta alto demais na minha cabeça, só sei que essa sensação esta me deixando doido.

Ino o olhava incrédula com o que via e ouvia. Claro, estava nos planos dela fazer um joguinho de sedução para deixar o shinobi atordoado a ponto de deixa la partir sem cobrar a divida, mas ela não esperava que ele teria aquela reação. Uma reação meio que animal. Uma reação que a deixou sem ação. Por mais que ela no fundo achasse aquilo uma safadeza sem tamanho, ela não conseguia sair de lá. Não porque ele havia a prendido entre os braços, mas porque seu corpo não respondia os pensamentos. Seu corpo ficava mais quente a cada movimento de Kiba. Desde o momento que ele prendeu um de seus braços, e com a outra mão agarrou a sua cintura a ponto de arranha la com suas unhas afiadas, até o movimento tão selvagem de esticar seu pescoço e encaixar a boca com voracidade em sua pele. Ele parecia um vampiro a ponto de saciar sua sede com a vitima imóvel, hipnotizada e tremula em suas mãos. Era uma reação assustadora.

Kiba: Merda eu sei que eu vou me arrepender... mas que se foda... meu instinto diz que eu quero você.

Ino: Kiba...eu... não sei...

Kiba: Seus olhos estão pedindo mais do que o seu corpo. Dá pra sentir isso de longe, agora cala a boca e beija.

Ino atacou a boca de Kiba como se fosse a ultima coisa do mundo. Parece que o instinto animal havia se apoderado da kunoichi loira, pois seus beijos eram agressivos, fortes, cheios de desejo e luxuria. Pareciam queimar como fogo. A cada beijo Kiba ficava mais sedento por Ino, colocava a garota cada vez mais contra a parede, dava leves puxões nos cabelos loiros para assim trocar os movimentos do rosto, e vibrava com as mordidas fortes e quentes que levava de Ino do canto da boca até a pescoço Foi quando deu de cara com o decote da Yamanaka. Ele parou. Observou e quando ia abocanhar suas novas prezas, Ino o empurrou até a outra parede da viela e o olhou profundamente. 

Ino: Já brincou demais por hoje Inuzuka, agora é a minha vez.

Kiba olhava a garota sem ter nenhuma reação. Parece que seu corpo queira ver e entender o que a kunoichi de beijos tão quentes queria dizer com "minha vez". 

Ino prendeu o pescoço de Kiba com uma mão, como se fosse enforca lo, e com isso imobilizou o rapaz o deixando totalmente sem ação e preso aquela parede. Ela soltou o kimono do shinobi fazendo assim o peito de Kiba ficar a mostra para Ino, que por sua vez abocanhou o tórax definido com a gana e selvageria de uma gata. Já Kiba tentava se controlar diante de uma situação tão selvagem, assustadora e exitadora. Odiava ver que estava sendo dominado pela kunoichi, mas seu corpo estava em transe, sentir todo aquele prazer estava sendo o máximo. 

Kiba: Quando eu me soltar você vai...

Ino: Cala boca e relaxa. Tem uma coisa que eu sempre quis fazer mas sempre tive vergonha. Mas já que você fez o favor de despertar essa Ino que nem eu conhecia, agora você vai ter que aguentar.

Ino deslizou a mão que estava solta do tórax até a bainha da calça que fazia conjunto com o kimono, e entrou sem nenhum pudor na calça de Kiba até achar o que queria. Ela segurou o membro de Kiba e colocou para fora da calça e começou a fazer alguns movimentos, movimentos esses que deixaram Kiba em colapso. Ele tentava gemer baixo, tentava soltar o braço de Ino do seu pescoço, tentava agarra la com as mãos, mas ela apertava seu pescoço e membro ainda mais, fazendo assim, ele a soltar. No fim ele resolveu não lutar mais, seguiu o conselho dela e aproveitou. Os movimentos eram mais fortes, ele já estava no limite, e ela ria da cara que ele fazia, quando finalmente o garoto-cão chegou ao ápice. 

Ino soltou o pescoço dele e ele foi escorregando pela parede até sentar no chão. Ela o olhava vitoriosa. De pé. Com seu trage arrumado, rosto sereno, enquanto ele ofegava de emoção; largado no chão, roupa toda aberta, soando em bica.

Kiba: Isso não é justo. Você me imobilizou. Você acabou comigo. Foi demais.

Ino: Da próxima vez que você imobilizar alguem e dizer que quer essa pessoa, pense duas vezes. Ela pode ter um instinto animal maior que o seu.

Kiba: Espera, onde você vai? Eu quero revanche!

Ino: Tempo esgotado totó.

Kiba: INO ESPERA!

Ino some em uma cortina de fumaça deixando Kiba com um desejo de revanche.

Kiba: Se ela pensa que vai ficar assim esta muito enganada. Vamos ver quem é melhor; o cão ou a gata.

Fim do capitulo 03


	4. Capitulo 04 O Intruso

Já estava amanhecendo em Konoha e Kiba continuava jogado no chão daquela viela. Adormecido. Mas as vezes vinha em sonho, lembranças do acontecido da noite anterior, e com isso Kiba acordava assustado pensando se aquilo foi sonho ou realidade. Até que foi despertado com uns lambidos no rosto.

Kiba: Pára Ino. Dessa vez eu não vou deixar você fugir.

Akamaru: Au! Au! 

Kiba: Ah, é você meu amigo. Nossa que dor de cabeça... tô todo largado... me leva pra casa...

Akamaru: Au!

Chegando em casa...

Hanna: Seu baka! Porque esta chegando a essa hora? Se falar que estava com a Hinata-chan até agora eu não vou acreditar, pois eu vi ela sozinha na festa. O que houve dessa vez?

Kiba: O de sempre. O Naruto voltou de viagem, a Hinata ficou taras dele, e eu fui beber. Só isso.

Hanna: Tadinho de você irmão. Quer alguma coisa?

Kiba: Sim. Não sinta pena de mim. Agora eu vou tomar uma ducha, dormir e não quero mais esse assunto quando eu acordar. Isso pra mim já é passado.

Hanna: Ok.

Kiba foi para o banheiro se despiu e entrou no chuveiro. Foi quando a água começou a bater em suas costas e tórax e ele sentiu uma certa ardência, _(tipo quando se esta com algum machucado e quando a água bate ele arde)_ daí um novo flash veio a sua mente, memórias de mordidas e arranhões que havia levado na noite anterior, e que se estava todo arranhado como se tivesse brigado com um gato, era porque aquilo realmente havia acontecido.

Kiba: Maldita loira endiabrada. Parecia uma gata no sio. Brincou comigo e depois me largou na sarjeta. Mas isso não vai ficar assim. Agora mesmo eu vou provar que uma gata não leva vantagem em cima de um cachorro.

Akamaru termina de comer que nos vamos caçar.

Akamaru: Au?

Kiba: Vamos caçar a gata que me encurralou ontem a noite.

Enquanto isso em outro clã de Konoha;

Temari: Shikamaru, acorda. Temos que esperar meus irmãos na entrada da cidade.

Shikamaru: Só mais dez minutos.

Temari: VOCÊ ESTA DIZENDO ISSO A UMA HORA!

Shikamaru: Are...Hare... vamos...

No portal da cidade...

Gaara: Não gosto desses festivais. As cidades ficam super lotadas e nem dá pra andar direito.

Kankurou: Você deveria gostar. Afinal, você é o Kazekage. Esse tipo de festa sempre trás dinheiro para o país.

Gaara: Temos que levar alguma coisa pra Godaime.

Kankurou: Tipo o que?

Gaara: Sei lá... eu não entendo nada sobre presentes femininos, mas lembra da última visita? Ela quase ultrapassou a minha defesa absoluta com aquela garrafa de saquê, só porque não trouxemos um presente.

Kankurou: Devo concordar com o idiota do seu cunhado. Mulheres são problemáticas.

Gaara: Nosso cunhado. Falando nisso. Onde estão aqueles dois?

Kankurou: Temari deve estar lutando pra acordar o idiota.

Gaara: Acho que o mais indicado seria comprar flores. É meio óbvio, mas é o presente que toda mulher gosta, eu acho.

Kankurou: Vamos na loja daquela amiga gata do Shikamaru.

Gaara: Acho melhor não. A Temari não gosta dela.

Kankurou: E daí? A Temari não esta aqui.

Na loja de flores...

Inochi: Eu não tenho culpa que você esta de ressaca! Da próxima vez tenha compromisso com o seu trabalho.

Ino: Tá bom pai, só não grita.

Kankurou: Bom dia!

Ino: Ora se não são os irmãos da problemática.

Gaara: Bom te ver também senhorita Yamanaka.

Ino: Desculpe senhor Kazekage.

Kankurou: É o seguinte, nos gostaríamos de um arranjo de flores bem bonito.

Ino: E pra que seria?

Gaara: Pra que você tem que saber?

Ino: Pra eu ter uma idéia do tipo de arranjo.

Kankurou: É pra Godaime. É que ela sempre reclama que ninguém tras um presente pra ela na festa da primavera.

Ino: Ata. Vou fazer um pra vocês.

Quando Ino sai da loja para pegar umas flores que estavam na banca, percebeu um shinobi e seu cão caminhando próximos a loja. Foi aí que ela recordou de toda noite de ontem e lembrou que ele havia dado um aviso; Ele quer revanche. 

Em uma jogada de mestre, Ino pensa logo em um contra ataque para que pudesse manter Kiba bem afastado dela.

Ino: Kankurou-kun... pode me ajudar?

Kankurou: Claro. O que quer?

Ino: Segura esse banquinho aqui que eu tô com medo de cair...

Kankurou: Esta muito alto? Eu posso pegar esse arranjo pra você?

Ino: Não precisa... é só segurar o banquinho...hehehe...

(Ino finge que esta tropeçando e cai em cima de Kankurou)

Ino: Aí desculpa... eu fiquei tonta... é que eu tô meio de ressaca e ...

Kankurou: Que isso... pode cair em cima de mim a hora que quiser...

Do outro lado da rua...

Kiba: Olha lá Akamaru... é uma gata safada mesmo! Dando em cima daquele feioso cunhado do Shikamaru. Eu odeio ele.

Akamaru: Au!

Kiba: Se ela pensa que eu vou deixar passar, ela esta muito enganada. Vamos.

Akamaru: Uhhhh...

Kankurou: Então quer dizer que a festa estava bombando ontem?

Ino: Sim. Estava maravilhosa.

Kankurou: É mas pra mim é meio chato. Porque minha irmã fica com o marido dela, e o Gaara fica naqueles encontros de Kages, eu sempre fico na pista.

Ino: Que isso! Você é tão bonito. Duvido que fica na pista sozinho.

Kiba: Ora se não é o cunhado do Shikamaru que brinca com bonecas!

Kankurou: Bem que eu senti um cheiro ruim... ah é o Kiba! Aquele que fede a cachorro molhado!

Ino: Kakaka! Cachorro molhado! Adorei o seu senso de humor Kankurou!

Kiba: Ino. Eu vim buscar o que é meu! A minha revanche!

Ino: Você esta bem? Sobre o que esta falando?

Kiba: Não seja baka, sua loira endiabrada!

Kankurou: Bom acho melhor eu ir. O Gaara já pagou o arranjo ao seu pai. Podemos nos ver mais tarde no festival?

Ino: Claro! Isso, se a sua irmã não tentar me matar...

Kankurou: Desde que você não mexa com o marido dela.

Ino: E se eu mexer com irmão?

Kankurou: E te projeto. Pode deixar. Vamos Gaara?

Gaara: Até mais.

Kankurou: Tchau tchutchucão!

Kiba: Vai maquiar suas bonecas!

Ino: Você ficou louco? Ficar fazendo escândalo com os clientes da loja do meu pai. O cara é irmão do Kazekage e aliado de Konoha.

Kiba: E você? Fica se oferecendo pra todos os clientes da loja?

Ino: Eu me ofereci pra quem? Ele que me chamou pro festival.

Kiba: Não me interessa. Você me fez de otário ontem e agora quero a minha revanche.

Ino: Eu não sei do que você esta falando.

Kiba: Você quer que eu entre na loja e mostre as mordidas e os arranhões de uma gata selvagem que me atacou ontem?

Ino: Você briga com os outros na rua e coloca a culpa em mim?

Kiba: E esse arranhão na sua cintura? Parece que um cachorro te atacou ontem...

Ino: Foi sim. Um cachorro idiota. Tava morrendo de fome e me atacou.

Kiba: (segurando ela pelos braços) Não me faça perder a paciência Ino. Você ontem brincou comigo e agora vai ter que pagar.

Ino: É melhor você me largar ou o meu pai vai te dar uma surra. Olha ele te olhando lá de dentro.

Kiba: Se você pensa que só porque aceitou sair com o baka do Kankurou você se livrou da minha vingança, você esta enganada. Você vai aprender a nunca mais brincar com o instinto de alguem.

Ino: Você esta tão nervoso, que se eu fosse levar a sério essas suas ameaças, diria que você tá doido pra levar outra prensa na parede.

Kiba: Que? (vermelho) Isso é mentira! Espera Ino! Pode esperar! Eu vou quebrar essa sua pose de poderosa e no final quem vai estar no chão pedindo por mais vai ser você.

Ino: Kakaka. Veremos. Cão que late não morde.

Kiba foi pra casa, mas ficou a todo instante pensando no porque fazia tanta questão de uma revanche. Talvez seria porque ela o fez de brinquedo; Usou e jogou fora. Ou porque ele estava se sentindo usado. Ela o humilhou o prendendo com uma força absurda e fez aquilo; Nossa. Nunca ninguém tinha feito "aquilo" com ele. Que loucura. Ele ficava em brasas só de pensar. Mas logo vinha a sua cabeça o quanto ela o viu frágil. Como uma gata depois de ter pego a sua preza. Ela o olhava com ar de superioridade e dava o golpe final. Não importava o porque. Ele quer a revanche dessa batalha.

Já estava anoitecendo e Ino fechou a loja para se arrumar. Ela sabia que a batalha de hoje seria bem difícil. Kiba estava com uma sede de vingança estampada nos olhos. Porque ele esta fazendo tanta questão de uma revanche? Qual é o problema dele? Ele teria gostado do "trato" que ela deu nele? Todas essas perguntas se passavam na mente de Ino. Mas ela não iria dar esse gostinho a ele. Não mesmo. Afinal, ela tinha a chance de tentar conquistar ninguém mais ninguém menos que o irmão do Kazekage! Que tirando aquela roupa estranha de luta era uma gracinha. 

19:30

Kankurou: Boa noite Ino.

Ino: Olá. Que pontualidade!

Kankurou: É o costume. Vamos?

Ino: Sim claro.

Kankurou: Só que antes eu precisava te comunicar algo.

Ino: O que? Aconteceu algum problema?

Kankurou: Nada sério. É que o Gaara me chamou para um jantar que será realizado para a cúpula dos Kages e como eu já havia te convidado para ir ao festival, eu queria saber se você gostaria de mudar de rota e ir a esse jantar.

Ino: Mas é claro! Eu nunca fui em um desses jantares chiques!

Kankurou: Então vamos.

Ino: Não! Eu preciso trocar de roupa! Tenho que colocar um kimono mais chique.

Kankurou: Não precisa nada. Com essa sua carinha de boneca você pode entrar lá vestida dentro de um saco de batata que continuará uma gata.

Ino: Nossa Kankurou... como você é cavalheiro. Sabe elogiar uma mulher.

Ino e Kankurou estavam a caminho do jantar oferecido pelos kages. Mas não perceberam que estavam sendo seguidos por uma certa pessoa.

- Jantar né... é hoje que você me paga Yamanaka Ino.

Realmente o jantar era bem chique. Lá estavam os cinco kages e suas comitivas com, seguranças, acessores, conselheiros, generais de exército entre outros figurões políticos.

O salão estava cheio e havia algumas Kunoichis e civis mas nenhuma outra chamava tanta atenção dos olhares masculinos quanto Yamanaka Ino. Seu kimono era de um tipo de seda que brilhava mas que o normal e a cor roxa do kimono contrastava com a sua pele clara.

Gaara: Vejo que arrumou uma bela companhia onii-chan.

Ino: Arigato Kazekage-sama.

Kankurou: Admita você também esta com ciúmes de mim. Como todos esses velhotes babões.

Gaara: Eu não preciso ter ciúmes por você esta acompanhado. Eu sou noivo. Já tenho a minha.

Kankurou: Calma...calma... não precisa ficar bravo. Vamos dançar Ino.

Ino: Hai!

* Na cozinha do salão...

Oi. Eu sou o garçom que contrataram pra festa.

Não contratamos ninguém. Nossa equipe esta completa.

Tem certeza? Aqui não é a festa dos Kages? Eu vim para trabalhar de garçom

Eu tenho certeza que não temos mais vagas. E se você não for embora agora eu vou chamar a ANBU pra te prender pois você esta sendo inconveniente.

Me desculpe... mas se é assim eu vou partir para o plano B.

Akamaru! Pega ele!

O que? Socor...

Agora é só vestir essa roupa ridícula de garçom, entrar, e me vingar! E você Akamaru, leva esse mané pra fora do prédio, pois se ele acordar não vai me dedurar.

Kankurou: Me diga de você Yamanaka. Porque uma garota tão linda esta sozinha?

Ino: AH! Sabe como é né... os verdadeiros gênios sempre são incompreendidos!

Kankurou: Nossa quanta confiança.

Ino: E você? Sua irmã esta casada, seu irmão mais novo esta noivo e você não vai juntar as escovas com ninguém não?

Kankurou: Sei lá... eu não tenho tantas responsabilidades como o Gaara pra ter que constituir uma familia tão cedo e ainda não encontrei a minha "outra metade" como a minha irmã.

Então, eu vou levando... quando aparecer... eu acho que eu vou saber que é a "minha metade"...

Ino: E você acha que a gente tem como saber quem é realmente a nossa outra metade?

Kankurou: Bom... eu tenho exemplos meio loucos... meu pai salvou minha mãe de uma tempestade do deserto, se apaixonou por ela naquele instante, e não demorou muito para pedi la em casamento. O Gaara era o sensei da Matsuri, não podia ter envolvimento sentimental com ela, mas quando ele se deu conta era tarde demais, estava caidinho por ela ... Já a Tema com o preguiçoso foi amor a primeira vista. Desde aquela luta do exame chuunin... então eu acho que a gente acaba descobrindo sim. A pessoa certa aparece quando a gente menos espera e marca presença na nossa vida a ponto de jamais ser esquecida. Você entendeu?

Ino: Nossa... ficou pensando quando será a minha vez...

Kankurou: Quem sabe não seja...

(aproximando o rosto ao de Ino...e...)

(Barulho) BUM!

Ino: O que foi isso? Porque acabou a luz? Logo agora?

Kankurou: Ino. Não saia daqui! Eu preciso achar o Gaara! Isso pode ser um ataque e eu tenho que fazer a segurança dele.

Ino: Hai!

Kankurou saiu no meio daquela escuridão a procura de Gaara enquanto Ino ficava estatelada no meio do salão a espera do shinobi das marionetes.

Passado mais de dez minutos, Kankurou ainda não tinha retornado e Ino sentiu uma mão puxando o seu braço.

Senhorita Yamanaka?

Sim?

Queira por favor me acompanhar.

Pra onde? Quem é você?

Eu sou um dos seguranças do Kazekage-sama. Eu estou a mando de Kankurou-sama para lhe transportar com segurança até a sala onde eles estão.

E porque ele não veio me buscar?

É porque ele é obrigado a ficar ao lado do senhor Kazekage.

Ta me convenceu, vamos.

O tal segurança levou Ino para uma sala. Porém ela não fazia nenhuma diferença do salão, pois também estava um breu que não se podia enchergar um palmo diante do nariz.

Ei! Não sinto a presença de ninguém nessa sala. Onde esta o Kankurou?

Acalme-se senhorita. O senhor no Sabaku disse para a senhora o aguardar nesta sala pois ele já esta vindo para terminar o assunto que esta pendente entre vocês

Assunto? Ah ! Lembrei!

Tá! Tá! Pode ir! Eu espero sozinha. Vaza!

(_Ino pov´s será que ele vai terminar aquela história de achar a pessoa certa! Bendita a hora que a luz acabou! Agora eu vou ter a chance de ficar sozinha com ele!_)

O tal guarda fecha a porta.

E ai? Ela caiu?

Au! O clone deu certo! E a caixa de luz do prédio? Au! Você quebrou mesmo?

Ah sei lá! Puxei um monte de fio. Vai dar um certo trabalho pra eles.

Au! Eu vou sair daqui! Vê se não faz merda! AU! É só dar um susto nela! Depois pula fora daqui. Au Au! Se a ANBU ou o irmão do Kazekage te acharem você é um cara morto!

Tá Akamaru! Deixa comigo! Agora eu encurralei a gata!

Entrando na sala...

- Kankurou... você demorou...

- ...

Vai ficar mudo?

...

Que coisa chata! Fala alguma coisa!

Ino sente uma quentura subindo pelo pescoço. Uma respiração forte inspirando todo o seu perfume e transmitindo uma onda de calor misturada com luxúria, pra ela aquilo parecia ser muito bom, era a mesma onda que havia sentido com Kiba na noite anterior. Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba. Ela havia pensado que não iria encontrar um outro homem capaz de transmitir tamanha onda de calor misturada com tesão na face da terra. Mas ela estava enganada. Kankurou estava lhe passando uma onda 1000 vezes melhor que a da noite passada. Essa tinha um gosto de desejo. Por isso preferiu não se mover, deixou ser imobilizada, parecia até submissa aos carinhos que lhe eram feitos. Sentiu seu kimono ser aberto, sua pele ser analisada com toques, mordidas e mais inspirações de seu perfume. Derrepente ela sentiu uma leve mordiscada em sua orelha e um sussurro;

Hoje Yamanaka Ino você vai sentir o que é o instinto selvagem de um cão.

Você?

**Fim do capitulo 04.**


	5. Capitulo 05 O Instinto Selvagem

**Capitulo – 05 O Instinto Selvagem**

Você? Seu cachorro maldito! Eu já deveria ter desconfiado que esse circo todo foi armado por você!

Éh! Mas não desconfiou. Pois essa sua cabeçinha loira tem raciocinio lento.

Vai ficar me ofendendo? Eu vou gritar! E quando o Kankurou te achar vai te dar uma surra tão grande, que de cão selvagem de Konoha, seu apelido vai mudar para poodle fluflu!

Cala esse boca loira! Aquele palhaço de circo não vai me achar. A essa hora ele esta bem longe daqui, fazendo a escolta do Kazekage. Se você não sabe, todo o prédio foi evacuado. Só estamos eu, você e a minha revanche.

Você quer me soltar! Tá me machucando!

Há 3 minutos atrás você deixou ser imobilizada por mim, e agora quer que eu solte?

É que eu não sabia que era você.

E daí? E importa quem era? Você parecia estar gostando. Seu cheiro transmitia isso.

Pare de dizer idiotices! Eu não quero nada com você! Se você gostou do trato que eu te dei ontem, azar o seu! Pois aquele foi o primeiro e o último! Eu não sou mulher de me atracar com um merda como você, sem um motivo.

E qual foi o motivo de ontem "santinha de mãos ágeis"?

Cachaça! Alcool! Bebedeira! Só fiz aquilo porque estava bêbada! Se não fosse isso jamais tinha encostado um dedo em você!

Pode ser. Mas você me usou. Me fez de palhaço, me jogando no chão daquela viela... me olhando com aquela cara de superior. Eu não posso deixar isso barato! Isso foi uma humilhação pra mim! Eu jamais vou deixar mulher nenhuma fazer isso comigo!

E o que você vai fazer totó? (Ino tinha um olhar desafiador)

Isso!

Kiba invade a boca de Ino com toda a força sem ao menos pedir permissão. Já a kunoichi olhava a cena assustada, vendo o quanto Kiba parecia estar saciando sua vontade de beija la. Aquela cena só aumentou o ego de Ino;

Todo aquele papo de orgulho, honra e de ter sido usado era histórinha. Ele gostou foi do "trato" que ela tinha dado nele e agora ele queria mais. 

Enquanto sentia os beijos de Kiba cada vez mais intensos, uma dúvida foi gerada em seu raciocínio;

Será que ela estaria agindo certo? 

Ela estava com Kankurou a horas atras e se sentia bem com ele e com as coisas que estavam conversando. E porque agora esse louco varrido chega, pega ela a força, invade a boca dela, imobiliza ela e ela não faz nada? Pior; fica feliz em ver que ele sente desejo por ela?

Quem disse que ela conseguia finalizar qualquer raciocínio em sua mente.

Kiba parecia um polvo ao invés de um cão. A cada segundo tinha uma mão alisando ou apalpando alguma parte do corpo de Ino, parecia que suas mãos se multiplicavam, e quando ela pensava em se soltar ele a prensava de novo entre a parede.

Aquilo era uma situação muito louca para a cabeça de Ino. Ela queria se soltar sair dali, dar um chute entre as pernas de Kiba e ir atrás de Kankurou e finalmente ouvir o término da frase dele... seu cérebro queria isso. Mas seu corpo não. Seu corpo estava tremendo com os beijos que Kiba deixava em seu pescoso, com o rastro de mordiscadas, da orelha até a renda do sutiã. Nossa... aquilo estava sendo um martírio para Ino. Seu corpo queria gritar de prazer, mas seu cérebro dava ordens para reprimir os gemidos causados pelos carinhos de Kiba. 

Seria o tal instinto?

Finalmente ele deu um espaço para que eles pudessem respirar...

Você...(respirando) ...isso não é uma revanche. Você esta louco por mim.

Porque você esta falando isso agora?

Você me beija me desejando, e não por uma birra qualquer.

Kiba fitou Ino com vergonha. Ele não queria admitir, nem mesmo pra ele, mas aquilo era verdade; ele gostou da "prensa" de Ino ontem a noite naquela viela, ele queria era mais. Porém admitir isso seria uma derrota para ele.

Isso é babaquisse Ino. Isso é só um jogo pra mim. Eu quero ver você me olhar derrotada, como você me deixou ontem. É pelo meu orgulho.

Orgulho é uma pinóia! Você me quer! Como você mesmo diria, dá pra sentir.

Kiba solta Ino e desvia o olhar da Kunoichi. Afinal, Kiba sabe qual é o poder do clã Yamanaka; 

Se transportar para a mente das pessoas e até ler seus pensamentos mais inconscientes só pelo olhar.

Tá com medo de mim totó?

Cala a boca e vai embora. Não quero mais brincar.

Ué? E o seu orgulho? Tá jogando fora?

Já brinquei com você Ino. Acabou. Só não quero mais.

Não é isso que eu estou vendo em você.

Pra que esse interrogatório Ino? Vai embora. Vai agarrar aquele mané.

Agora quem quer brincar sou eu. Eu só saio daqui quando você admitir que me deseja. Que desde de ontem você delira só de pensar nas minhas mãos fazendo aqueles movimentos...que você gosta do meu cheiro, da minha pele...

Enquanto Ino ia falando, ela se encostava em uma mesa, e sussurrava cada palavra em um tom cada vez mais sexy, quando resolveu se sentar na beirada da mesa enquanto ajeitava o obi de seu kimono. Ela sabia que estava perdendo a grande chance de sair das mãos de Kiba e ainda vitoriosa. Mas para ela seria uma vitória inexpressiva, pois seu adversário havia desistido do jogo. Era a chance dela mostrar que não era uma inútil insuportável para Kiba. Que se ele a desejava era porque ela tinha o seu valor. Ela tinha a faca e o queijo na mão. Era só pressiona lo e obter a vitória.

Já Kiba estava tentando se controlar. Porque ela matou a charada que ele não queria uma revanche e sim mais uma chance? Era não era do tipo de garota inteligente pra poder sacar isso. Será que estava tão claro assim? E porque ela estava fazendo esse jogo de sedução com ele? Porque não vai embora como ela disse que queria?

Pronto. Ele chegou na questão. Na questão que ele podia virar o jogo. 

Kiba voltou a olhar Ino bem nos olhos e isso realmente assustou a garota. Afinal, para ela o jogo já estava ganho. Foi andando bem devagar, mas com os olhos fixados na kunoichi, a cada passo ele ia tirando o paletó, a gravata, a camisa, e isso fazia Ino ficar mais paralisada. Quando ele finalmente chegou perto da Yamanaka só lhe restava a calça social do paletó de garçom, seu abdômen estava a mostra para o desespero de Ino.

E você? Porque não foi embora ao invés de me instigar?

Eu? Eu...(gaguejando) só queria...

Cala essa boca Ino. Você tava doída pra ficar aqui e ver qual era da minha revanche.

Kiba descruza as pernas de Ino com força e se encaixa entre elas e fixa o olhar mais perto dos olhos de Ino.

Não existe revanche seu baka.

Pode não existir mesmo. Na verdade, isso pode ser puro instinto. Um instinto selvagem tanto meu quanto seu.

Não responda por mim totó.

Então porque você esta passando a mão no meu peito?

Ino olha pra suas mãos e se assusta. Elas estavam percorrendo todo o tórax de Kiba sem nenhum pudor.

Hoje você é minha.

Kiba puxa o corpo de Ino para mais próximo da beira da mesa com força, fazendo a kunoichi gemer de prazer ao ver que estava sendo atacada pelo garoto-cão, Ino invadiu a boca de Kiba com sede de luxúria. Kiba vendo isso, desfez o laço do obi e abriu o kimono de Ino e invadiu a pele da garota com vários beijos seguidos de chupões e mordidas. Ver aquela pele tão branca ser marcada por ele o fazia ficar mais exitado. 

Quando Ino viu que Kiba estava a ponto de começar os carinhos em seu busto, ela tentou soltar o fecho do sutiã, mas foi impedida por ele.

Hoje você não faz nada. Só sente.

Ele terminou de tirar o kimono de Ino e soltou o fecho do sutiã e deixou a peça cair sozinha. 

Ficou observando cada ponto desnudo do corpo de Ino, só que quando ele iria avançar em sua preza, uma região lhe chamou a atenção.

Vai ficar me olhando assim totó? Vai me deixar sem graça..

Ele se aproximou de Ino com calma e escorregou a mão que estava na perna até a intimidade da kunoichi fazendo ela soltar um gemido.

Porque você esta assim? Parece que quem esta explodindo de prazer hoje é você.

Pára de falar besteiras.

Não é besteira. Pára e sente com você esta.

Kiba falou bem ao pé do ouvido de Ino. Fazendo a loira tremer mais ainda. Realmente Kiba estava certo. A peça íntima de Ino já estava tão úmida quanto a sua intimidade, mas antes de Ino formular uma resposta, Kiba já havia decidido por onde começar.

Ino. Relaxa e aproveita.

O que? O que você vai fazer.

Calada.

Kiba foi beijando o corpo de Ino com bastante vontade. Começou pelo pescoso, passou pelo busto e barriga. Quando chegou a cintura, pegou sua parceira e deitou sobre a mesa. Em seguida abriu suas pernas e se encaixou entre as mesmas, ficando assim de cara com a última peça de roupa existente no corpo de Ino. Kiba não pensou duas vezes e puxou a peça com a boca e com isso fazendo Ino ficar completamente nua.

O que você vai fazer?

Assim como você disse ontem, uma coisa que sempre quis fazer.

Kiba! Eu não sei se eu tô prepa...(derrepente Ino fica sem voz)

Kiba invade a intimidade de Ino com a boca, fazendo a Yamanaka perder a voz e esquecer o que estava falando e pensando. Já ele percorria a intimidade dela com vontade e excitação. Ele nunca havia feito aquilo. Só sabia porque já tinha ouvido falar e visto em alguns filmes. 

Maldita guerra shinobi; tinha lhe tirado anos de sua puberdade para ficar em campos de batalha. Para ele era uma situação maravilhosa. Sentir que estava dando prazer para uma mulher. E ainda mais uma mulher tão selvagem como Ino. Seu ego estava nas alturas. Já Ino não conseguia mais se controlar; gemia cada vez mais alto com cada gesto de Kiba em sua intimidade. Tanto que finalmente chegou no ápice. Para ela era uma sensação jamais vista. Ela nunca tinha feito aquilo também. Era exitante e ao mesmo tempo libertador. Seu corpo se sentia leve. Kiba sentiu aquele corrimento e viu que seu dever estava cumprido. Era hora de finalizar.Quando derrepente...

Do outro lado da porta...

Au! Au! Au! Au!

Akamaru? Eu já vou, me espera lá fora!

Au! Au! Au! Au!

Kiba, vai lá ver pode ser alguma coisa.

Au! Au! Au! Au!

Eu não. Ninguem me tira daqui!

Au! Au! Au! Au!

Kiba. Alguem pode estar vindo.

Tá Ino.

Abrindo a porta...

Au! Au! Au! Au!Au! Au! Au! Au!Au! Au! Au! Au!

Calma Akamaru. Late devagar.

Au! Au!Au!

Tá já entendi.

O que foi?

O Kankurou tá lá fora com o Gaara e a Tsunade.

O QUE! E VOCÊ ME FALA COM ESSA CALMA? A GENTE PRECISA SAIR DAQUI! NÃO. VOCÊ PRECISA SAIR DAQUI!

Tem certeza Ino? É isso que você quer? Depois tudo isso a gente vai acabar assim?

Você quer continuar? Pra depois a godaime chegar e achar nos dois transando em cima da mesa dela?

Mas...

Não tem tempo pra mais Kiba. Depois a gente conversar. Como vai terminar, sobre a gente, eu converso sobre qualquer coisa que você quiser. Só que depois. Se você ficar aqui, nós vamos morrer e não vai ter um depois.

Você tá certeza. Me ajuda a pegar essas roupas.

Vai logo Kiba!

E eu vou sair por onde?

Pela janela baka!

Tá tudo escuro mesmo. Ninguem vai ver.

Deixa eu colocar a camisa.

Não dá tempo. Pula!

Nem um beijo eu ganho?

Não.

Sua chata.

Tsunade: Tem alguem ai?

Ino: Sim senhora Tsunade. Sou eu Ino.

Abrindo a porta.

Kankurou: Minha flor. Ficou sozinha nesse prédio escuro, perdão.

Gaara: Porque você esta na sala da Hokage se antes do blackout você estava no salão?

Ino Pov´s: _Maldito Kazekage. Sempre indagando as coisas. Vou ter que pensar em uma boa história..._

**Fim do capítulo 05.**


	6. Capítulo 06  Ino Vs Família Sabaku

Gaara: Porque você esta na sala da Hokage se antes do blackout você estava no salão?

Ino: É que eu vi que salão estava sendo evacuado e resolvi procurar pelos lugares mais óbvios onde um Kazekage poderia estar.

Gaara: Justamente. Óbvio demais. Você acha que eu iria me esconder em um lugar tão obvio?

Tsunade: Gaara. O importante que ela estava aqui. Ino é de um clã muito importante da vila, então não tem porque mais interrogatórios.

Gaara: Desculpe as minhas perguntas senhora Tsunade.

Kankurou: Eu concordo com a godaime. A Ino só veio pra cá pois estava confusa. E agora vamos pra casa da Temari. Ino posso te levar para casa?

Ino: Claro.

Gaara, Kankurou e Ino estavam nas ruas do festival a caminho de casa. Ino e Kankurou conversavam animadamente, já Gaara observava a Yamanaka atentamente. Para ele a desculpa dada não havia sido tão convincente. Como uma kunoichi não sabe sair do prédio do Hokage de sua própria vila? Porque ela foi procurar Kankurou na sala da godaime? Porque ela parecia tão assustada com suas perguntas?

Ino: Bom. Obrigada pela companhia e pelo jantar. Apesar de tudo.

Kankurou: Não precisa agradecer. A noite foi terrível. Mas se você quiser, amanhã nos podemos marcar e sair de novo pra compensar... isso se você quiser...

Ino: CLARO!

Kankurou: Amanhã eu passo aqui e marco melhor com você.

Ino: Hi! Boa noite Kankurou. E boa noite pra você também Senhor Kazekage.

Gaara: Boa Noite. E é melhor você amarrar o seu obi direito, pois se seus pais verem ele frouxo assim, podem pensar que meu irmão fez alguma coisa com você. E isso seria um engano, pois vocês nem ficaram juntos a noite.

Ino: (cara de pimentão) Ririri... gome. Ele deve ter afrouxado sozinho.

Kankurou: Gaara! Isso é coisa que se fale para uma mulher!

Gaara: Gomem. Agora vamos.

No caminho...

Isso é coisa que se fale pra uma garota! Quantas vezes eu vi a Matsuri sair do seu escritório com o uniforme todo torto e nunca abri a boca!

Justo. Matsuri é minha noiva. É normal ela sair da minha sala meio "torta", afinal estamos de casamento marcado. Agora o que não é normal é a senhorita Yamanaka ficar em um prédio sozinha na hora de um blackout, e quando sai dele sai toda "torta".

Gaara você esta insinuando que ela estava se atracando com alguem lá?

Isso eu não posso afirmar. Não tinha chakra humano por perto. Só acho melhor você não criar laços com essa kunoichi.

Porque esta falando isso Gaara?

Esqueça Kankurou. Faça como quiser.

Eu também acho.

No clã Yamanaka...

_Ino Pov´s: Kazekage maldito! Quase que ele descobre tudo. Espero que ele não fique colocando minhocas na cabeça do Kankurou._

_Peraí. Porque eu me importo com o que o Kankurou vai pensar se a noite com o Kiba foi divina?_

_...[pensando]..._

_Porque ele é um partidão?_

_Certa a resposta. O Kiba é só uma coisa de pele. Ele jamais seria um cara pra apresentar pra família. Ele é boca suja, é briguento, ele se acha o esperto... ele é tão gostoso..._

_INO! Pára de fogo! _

_...Tô confusa...acho melhor dormir pra tentar colocar a cabeça no lugar... ah... esse cheiro...Kiba..._

No Clã Nara...

Não vai dormir?

Estou sem sono e você?

Estava esperando vocês chegarem. Fui no quarto e só vi o Kankurou e com um perfume que eu não gosto muito, entranhado na roupa dele, daí resolvi descer e saber se o motivo da sua insônia é esse perfume.

Não tenho nada contra ela. Só não acredito em tudo que ela me falou. Já o Kankurou é mais maleável com essas coisas.

O que aconteceu Gaara?

Houve um blackout na torre da Hokage durante o jantar e o prédio foi evacuado. Só que a senhorita Yamanaka foi a unica a não sair do prédio e foi encontrada duas horas depois dentro da sala da senhora Tsunade meio "descomposta".

Como assim descomposta? Seja mais claro Gaara.

Argh Temari! Não gosto de falar de mulheres. Ainda mais pra você.

Abre a boca e vomita logo!

Você é casada sabe com é; Obi frouxo, cabelo despenteado, transpirando além do normal... entendeu agora?

E ela foi encontrada com alguem?

Não. Nem eu senti chakra humano por lá.

Como assim chakra humano Gaara? Sentiu algum chakra animal?

Senti. Mas deveria ser algum cão farejador da ANBU que estava no local.

Cão? ... Deve ser sim...

Mas porque esta se preocupando com um simples affair entre a porca e o Kankurou?

Porque Kankurou depois que você casou e eu fiquei noivo, colocou na cabeça que precisa arrumar uma noiva o mais rápido possível pra ele não ficar sozinho. E eu tenho medo que seja essa garota a escolhida.

Você também não gosta dela né?

Só acho ela instável. Ela "amava" o Sasuke, depois estragou a sua festa de casamento com ciumes do Shikamaru. Pra mim ela não seria uma boa esposa para o irmão do Kazekage, general do exército de Suna e claro; meu irmão mais velho.

Eu não preciso nem explicar os motivos de não gostar dela. Aliás, não é que eu não goste, só tenho pena. Ela não sabe o que significa a palavra amor. Agora vamos esperar o que o Kankurou vai decidir desse "relacionamento" pra ver se poderemos interferir.

Ok. Vamos dormir nee-chan.

Hai.

No dia seguinte...

No clã Inuzuka...

Você tem andado meio estranho nesses últimos dias.

Eu? De onde você tirou isso?

Você tem saído e na volta o Akamaru volta primeiro, e só depois você chega. Vocês nunca foram disso. Além do que esta com a pele mais brilhosa e mais cansado... talvez isso seja uma garota...

Hanna! Cuide da sua vida!

Xiii... ficou nervoso é porque existe!

Você quer parar! Pronto me irritou! Tô saindo nem sei que horas volto!

Credo Kiba. Eu não estou querendo implicar com você não meu irmão. Só quero que reflita que dessa vez você nem deu bola para a decepção que você teve com a Hinata no inicio da semana.

Não estou ligando mais pra isso. Hinata é só uma amiga. Prefiro pensar nela assim pra não ficar com raiva dela.

É uma boa forma pra se esquecer. Dói menos.

Hanna, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Sim.

Qual é a diferença entre; atração, amor e paixão?

Nossa Kiba... isso é meio complexo. Mas vou tentar explicar.

Atração, é uma coisa apenas carnal. É quando sentimos algo apenas quando estamos com aquela pessoa, mas quando ela se vai, você não sente nada. É momentaneo. Você gosta somente dos atributos físicos da pessoa. Entendeu?

Acho que sim. Continua.

Paixão é uma coisa muito semelhante ao amor, mas que também vem bem unida a atração. Paixão é um sentimento bem mais intenso. Ele nos faz fazer coisas sem pensar, atos irracionais, e até infantis, só para estar perto ou agradar quem gostamos. Mas não chega a ser amor, pois uma hora ele vai diminuir a intensidade e some. É como uma fogueira; uma hora ela apaga.

Já o amor é uma forma de sentimento simples, mas que nos alimenta. Faz com que as adversidades ou até a distância não sejam um problema. Faz com que nosso pensamento e nosso coração fiquem ligados na pessoa amada constantemente. Faz que a atração se torne uma coisa complementar e não essencial no relacionamento. E faz com que a paixão jamais se apague.

Deu pra entender Kiba?

Claro nee-chan. Então o que eu sentia pela Hinata era paixão. O que a Hinata sente pelo Naruto é amor. E o que o baka sente pela Sakura é amor. Mas e o que eu sinto pe...

Por quem?

Por ninguém Hanna. Obrigada pela dica. Viu. Agora eu sei que a minha fogueira pela Hinata apagou.

Que bom pra você.

No clã Nara...

Temari: Você vai o que?

Kankurou: É isso que você ouviu. Agora deu pra ficar surda.

Gaara: Você não acha melhor conhecer ela uma pouco mais.

Kankurou: Vocês estão me tratando como uma criança! Será que eu não posso escolher a minha namorada sem que vocês se metam!

Temari: Você pode escolher que quiser Kankurou. Menos ela! O que você quer? Me matar de desgosto!

Gaara: Kankurou, ela não é uma garota qualquer. Temari tem motivos para não gostar dela. Além do que ela é volúvel. Já pensou; você pede ela em noivado hoje e amanhã volta pra Suna, quando voltar daqui a um mês, ela esta jurando amor eterno pra outro.

Kankurou: Vocês estão dizendo isso só por ela ter ficado atrás do Sasuke durante todos aqueles anos? Ela era muito nova e imatura.

Temari: Só que no dia do meu casamento ela não era nova e imatura. Ou você esqueceu o que ela fez!

Kankurou: Tá! Ela pode ser louca! Eu admito! Mas e eu? Pensem em mim! Os anos estão passando e vocês já acertaram a vida de vocês e eu não. Eu não quero ficar sozinho. Será que eu não mereço uma garota bonita pra passar os dias comigo?

Gaara: gomem... faça como quiser...

Temari: Gaara! Kankurou nos quer...

Gaara: Temari. Kankurou acha que o melhor pra ele é isso. Então não vamos impedir.

Kankurou: Então eu posso chamar ela para o festival conosco?

Gaara: Sim.

Kankurou: Fui!

Temari: O que você esta planejando?

Gaara: Nada. Mas algo me diz que esse festival vai trazer algumas surpresas. Não se desespere nee-chan.

Temari: Falar é fácil...

Enquanto isso, Kiba estava em seu quarto tentando classificar o sentimento dele por Ino.

Atração? Paixão? Ou amor? 

Realmente ele sentia uma atração monstruosa pela kunoichi. Podia ser classificada até como atração animal, mas não era só isso.

Ele tinha sentimentos irracionais por Ino. Causar um blackout no predio da Hokage é uma atitude irracional. Mas ainda era muito cedo para dizer se a chama podia se apagar... foi quando...

Hanna: Kiba! Chegou uma mensagem pra você!

Kiba: Cadê? Onde esta?

...lendo...

Kiba: É uma mensagem da Godaime. Tenho uma missão.

Hanna: Então se arrume e vá logo. Aqui diz que é rank B.

Kiba: Mas antes de partir vou fazer algo.

No festival...

Ino: Obrigada pelo convite Kankurou. Foi muito gentil da sua parte me chamar para vir ao festival com a sua família.

Kankurou: Que nada. Sinta se da família também.

Temari: Isso é uma afirmação única e exclusiva sua Kankurou.

Shikamaru: Temari você prometeu!

Temari: Hare Hare. não esta mais aqui quem falou.

Tudo corria perfeitamente bem, Kankurou e Ino cheios de conversas ao pé do ouvido, Shikamaru tentando não dormir m pé, Temari e Gaara tentando não atrapalhar o encontro do irmão do meio, até que um cão ninja começou a segui los, e isso chamou a atenção de Ino.

Ino: Ops! Preciso ir ao banheiro! Vocês podem ir andando na frente que eu os encontro.

Kankurou: Mas Ino tem muita gente nas ruas. Se andarmos vamos nos perder. Vamos te esperar aqui.

Ino: Esta bem. Mas esperem aqui.

Kankurou não deu muita importância e ficou conversando com Gaara enquanto esperavam a Yamanaka.

Shikamaru: Estranho. O Akamaru andando sozinho na rua? Onde esta o Kiba?

Temari: Hehe... querido, acho que eu vou ao banheiro também... pode me esperar?

Shikamaru: Claro. Só não mate a Ino no caminho. Seu irmão enfartaria.

Temari: Pode deixar.

Temari foi em direção do banheiro e não viu nenhum sinal da florista, então lhe veio um flash de memória;

_Flash Back Temari On_

_- "E ela foi encontrada com alguem?_

_Não. Nem eu senti chakra humano por lá._

_Como assim chakra humano Gaara? Sentiu algum chakra animal?_

_Senti. Mas deveria ser algum cão farejador da ANBU que estava no local._

_Cão? ... Deve ser sim..."_

_**{...}**_

"_Estranho. O Akamaru andando sozinho na rua? Onde esta o Kiba?"_

_Flash Back Temari Off_

Temari: Se for isso que eu estou pensando, Yamanaka Ino nunca mais coloca um dedo no meu irmão!

Em uma viela afastada do festival...

Kiba: Porque você esta andando pra cima e pra baixo com ele!

Ino: Por acaso eu lhe devo satisfações da minha vida?

Kiba: Você prometeu que iriamos conversar!

Ino: Nos vamos. Mas hoje não! Hoje eu recebi um convite pra vir ao festival com o Kankurou e não quero ficar batendo boca com você! Se quisesse sair comigo pra conversar hoje teria me procurado. Coisa que você não fez!

Kiba: ÁH! Então é isso! Só porque eu não pude aparecer durante o dia você resolve correr para os braços do primeiro que aparecer na sua frente!

Ino: Kiba! Não me ofenda! Quem queria conversar era você! Então eu esperei você aparecer durante todo o dia e você nem deu as caras.

Kiba: (vergonha) Você esperou?

Ino: (vergonha) Eu ...Eu...

Kiba: Desculpa. Eu não apareci pois tive que ir para o escritório da Hokage.

Ino: Ela descobriu?

Kiba: Não. Ela me mandou para uma missão e eu fiquei durante todo o dia tentando montar uma equipe.

Ino: Você vai para uma missão? Mas estamos em festa na vila!

Kiba: Você sabe que shinobis não tem escolhas.

Ino: (cabisbaixa) Qual é o ranking?

Kiba: B.

Ino: E você parte quando?

Kiba: Agora. Já estou atrasado. Só passei aqui antes pois queria perguntar uma coisa pra você.

Ino: O que.

Kiba: O que você sente por mim Ino?

Ino: (Olhando Kiba assustada) Eu... Eu...

Kiba: Hoje eu perguntei a minha irmã sobre a diferença de atração, paixão e amor. Pois eu sou meio burro pra essas coisas. Mas acho que você deve saber melhor do que eu...

Ino: Kiba. Eu ... não sei o que sinto.

Kiba: O que você sente pelo Kankurou? É igual?

Ino: Kankurou é uma ótima pessoa, simpática, gentil, me trata bem... mas...

Kiba: Então é um sentimento melhor...(cabisbaixo)

Ino: Eu não sei! São sentimentos diferentes!

Kiba: E o que você vai fazer?

Ino: Eu não sei!

Kiba: Então pense...quando eu voltar talvez você saiba a resposta.

Ino: Por favor Kiba! Fica! Quem sabe assim você me ajuda...

Kiba: Não. Você tem que descobrir sozinha.

Ino: Kiba! Posso te pedir uma coisa?

Kiba: (cabisbaixo) Fala.

Ino: Me dá um beijo de despedida?

Kiba: Porque?

Ino: Porque eu ... eu... eu ... quero!

Kiba abraça Ino com calma e lhe dá um beijo suave, como se fosse um balsamo para a tensão ali exposta. Logo depois sobe pelos telhados e desaparece. Ino respira para assim recompor a sua respiração e seu nervosismo diante dos questionamentos ali lançados quando...

Essa cena foi realmente linda. Pena que meu irmão não estava aqui pra ver isso.

Você...

Temos que conversar.

**Fim do capítulo 06**


	7. Capítulo 07 Entre pensamentos, sentime

Essa cena foi realmente linda. Pena que meu irmão não estava aqui pra ver isso.

Você...

Temari: Temos que conversar.

Ino: Por favor Temari, não seja precipitada. Não é como você esta pensando.

Temari: Ah não? Primeiro o Gaara me conta que você estava no escritório da godaime com o kimono entre aberto, sozinha no predio escuro e que o único chakra que ele percebeu no local foi de um animal, mais precisamente um cão. Depois o Akamaru aparece sozinho no meio de uma multidão na sua frente como se tivesse te chamando. E por ultimo, essa cena romântica entre você e Inuzuka, com direito a beijo e tudo.

Ino: Cala essa boca! Você não tem o direito de se meter na minha vida sua maldita! Você sempre se achou melhor do que eu. Agora você quer me prejudicar com o seu irmão só pra ter razão como sempre!

Temari: Não tente mudar o que eu vi com as suas palavras hostis Ino. Não me acho melhor que você. Só acho você imatura.

Você acha certo o que esta fazendo?

Ino: Como assim? Onde você quer chegar senhora Nara?

Temari: Acha que esta brincando com eles dois, que esta usando eles dois, mas na verdade esta enganando a si mesma.

Ino: Esta me chamando de criança!

Temari: Não.

Como você chama a atitude de estar com um homem, ter relações com ele e aceitar a corte de outro?

Eu poderia chamar de safadeza, piranhagem, imoralidade... mas vindo de você eu tenho certeza que é imaturidade.

Ino: Hãm?

Temari: Ino. Eu vou repetir a pergunta do Kiba. Você sabe a diferença de atração, paixão e amor?

**Ino: Eu...eu... Eu...**

Temari: Como eu imaginei. Você não sabe. Por isso eu acredito que o que você esta fazendo não é uma falta de caráter seu, e sim falta de maturidade.

Se você soubesse a diferença entre as três sentimentos você poderia definir o que sente pelo Kiba e pelo Kankurou.

Ino: (envergonhada) E qual é a diferença Temari?

Temari: É simples.

Atração foi o que você sentiu pelo Sai.

Ele é bonito, simpático, inteligente, solteiro, entre outros predicados. Isso fez você ter um interesse nele. Mas aquilo era momentaneo. Você só se interessava pelos atributos dele. Não tinha sentimento.

Já a paixão foi o que você sentiu pelo Sasuke.

Você fazia coisas extremamente idiotas para disputar ele com a Sakura, além de se sujeitar a coisas bem bakas só por um pouco de atenção. Mas aquilo não preencheu o seu coração e fez com que a chama se apagasse.

Já o amor você ainda não conheceu.

É o sentimento que alivia as nossas tristezas. Que nos faz estar com quem amamos sempre na memória. Que nos faz esquecer do ego, das richas, faz com que os atributos só sejam complementos e não necessidade. E o principal; o amor é uma chama que jamais se apaga. Lembresse disso.

Ino: Temari... porque esta explicando isso pra mim? Pensei que me odiasse?

Temari: Realmente não gosto de você. Mas não quero que você faça o meu irmão sofrer.

Reflita. Pense qual é o sentimento que você tem pelo Kiba e pelo Kankurou. Resolvendo essa incógnita procure os dois e acabe com essa safadeza.

Ino: Então você não vai falar para o Kankurou?

Temari: Não. Vou te dar um tempo pra você se resolver. Mas durante esse tempo quero você longe dele.

Ino: Mas...

Temari: Não tem mais! Aproveite que o Kiba esta fora da cidade e reflita. Se afaste dos dois, sozinha você poderá ser mais imparcial sobre os sentimentos de cada um.

Ino: Arigato Temari-san.

Temari: Não me agradeça. Se você resolver continuar enganando o meu irmão eu mato você.

Temari vira as costas e vai saindo da viela quando...

Ino: Temari-san! Posso fazer uma ultima pergunta?

Temari: Diga.

Ino: Se o Sai foi atração e o Sasuke foi paixão. O que eu sentia pelo Shikamaru?

Temari: Despeito! Pois ele sempre te achou magrela demais! Você não se conformava que tinha um cara lindo na sua equipe que te achava feia!

Ino: Temari-san sua maldita! Isso é mentira! Eu não sou feia!

Temari: É ...pode ser mentira... mas que você sentiu despeito, inveja... isso você sentiu!

Ino: Argh!

Temari: Vamos voltar baka. Fique mas uns minutos e depois arrume uma desculpa e vá para casa.

Voltando ao festival... 

Kankurou: Vocês? Juntas?

Ino: É que...

Temari: É que a Ino não esta se sentindo muito bem e eu vim fazendo companhia.

Kankurou: O mundo vai acabar!

Shikamaru: _Pov´s. Conheço minha esposa e minha companheira de equipe como a palma da minha mão, algo aconteceu..._

Gaara: Então é melhor voltarmos para casa, amanhã temos uma longa viagem.

Kankurou: Vocês vão na frente. Eu levo a Ino.

Ino: Mas... (olhando para Temari)

Temari: Só não se esforce muito Yamanaka. Pode ser prejudicial a sua saúde.

_(traduzindo: não use o meu irmão, senão você morre)_

Ino: Hai.

Ino e Kankurou estavam no caminho de volta para o clã Yamanaka, porém dessa vez eles não trocaram nenhuma palavra. Tudo porque Ino estava perdida demais em seus pensamentos. Analisando as palavras da princesa do país do vento...

Realmente Temari tinha razão; Aquela situação era bem vulgar. De dia aceitar a corte de Kankurou e a noite perder a razão com os carinhos de Kiba.

E outra; tinha que concordar sobre a sua imaturidade. Ino nem havia reparado a confusão que estava arrumando, imagina se o Kankurou pega ela com o Kiba naquele prédio?

Ou já pensou se o Kiba pega ela passeando com Kankurou abraçada como esta agora? Seria morte na certa. Realmente Temari estava certa. Aquela safadeza teria que acabar. Tantas perguntas na cabeça da loira...até que...

Kankurou: Ino? Ino? Chegamos.

Ino: Hãm? Desculpe, eu nem percebi.

Kankurou: Mas eu sim. Você esta tão aérea. Pode se abrir, Temari fez algo com você?

Ino: Não. Que isso. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, eu tive uma noite agradável perto da sua irmã.

Kankurou: Então porque esta diferente comigo?

Ino: Não é com você...sabe... é que...

Kankurou: Ah! Já sei... esta "naqueles dias".

Ino: _Pov´s. É melhor ele achar isso mesmo..._

Sim, sim, é isso.

Kankurou: Bom, então eu vou ser mais direto. Ino, eu gostei muito desses dois dias aqui em Konoha, pois eu pude ver o quanto você é diferente do que as pessoas falam, por isso eu queria te fazer uma pergunta.

Ino: Pergunta? Claro.

Kankurou: Lembra da história de encontrar a pessoa certa?

Ino: Sim...

Kankurou: Gostaria que você fosse a "minha" pessoa certa. Quer namorar comigo?

Ino: (vermelha) EU?

Kankurou: Tem outra Yamanaka Ino aqui?

Ino: Kankurou...eu...eu...eu não sei se estou preparada para te dar essa resposta. Se fosse antes já teria agarrado o seu pescoso e te encheria de beijos.

Kankurou: E porque você não faz isso?

Ino: Porque você merece sinceridade nos meus atos. Não quero fazer isso hoje, e você partir amanhã sabendo que quando voltar eu posso estar apaixonada por outro.

Kankurou: Então você não sente nada por mim? É isso?

Ino: Não! Pelo contrário. É por sentir algo por você que eu não quero brincar, quero que seja verdadeiro. Por isso eu te peço. Me dê um tempo pra pensar, pra ver se posso retribuir o seu carinho sem te decepcionar.

Kankurou: Entendi.

Ino: Esta chateado comigo?

Kankurou: Claro que não! Você esta agindo prudentemente. Esta sendo adulta e eu admiro isso.

Ino: Arigato.

Kankurou: Amanhã eu saio bem cedo. Só devo voltar dentro de duas semanas, será que até lá você já tem uma resposta pra me dar?

Ino: Sim eu terei.

Kankurou: Isso é bom. Então... boa noite... durma com os anjos e sonhe comigo.

Ino: Hehehe... eu vou sonhar.

Kankurou resolve dar um beijo de despedida em Ino, inicialmente o beijo seria no rosto, como um sinal de respeito e amizade, mas quando ele foi se aproximando os olhos foram fechando, e ele resolveu dar um suave selinho nos lábios da Yamanaka, fazendo Ino tremer com o ato inesperado, a jovem retribuiu o beijo e os dois se afastaram.

Kankurou: Até.

Ino: Boa viagem**.**

Ino entrou para em casa e Kankurou pegou o caminho para a casa de Temari, porém atrás de uma árvore próxima da casa de Ino um casal se espremia para ouvir tudo;

Que palhaçada! A essa hora eu poderia já estar dormindo, mas não; a "super irmã" tem que ficar vigiando o irmão mais novo tirar o atraso!

Shikamaru cala a boca! Eles vão ouvir!

Vão ouvir nada. Estão se beijando.

Maldita, eu disse pra ficar longe dele...

Mas foi ele que a beijou minha hime...

Vamos ver se ela vai saber diferenciar os sentimentos entre o Kiba e o Kankurou.

Tomara que sim. Agora vamos pra casa.

Tá bom preguiçoso!

Os dias estavam passando normalmente. Kankurou já tinha ido embora, Kiba estava em missão ainda e Ino seguia sozinha para assim encarar as novidades em sua vida amorosa sem a intromissão e opinião dos mais interessados. 

Chegava a ser comico; durante o dia Ino olhava as flores de seu trabalho e lembrava dos galanteios de Kankurou e o quanto ele seria um ótimo partido para compartilhar bons momentos.

Já de noite ela mirava o céu e podia ver os olhos brilhantes de Kiba olhando para ela. Era como se ela soubesse que naquele instante ele estaria pensando nela, seu instinto dizia isso. A briza fria da madrugada batia em sua pele branca, o que fazia lembrar o quanto a pele de Kiba era quente e aconchegante.

Durante um de seus devaneios Ino se pegou lembrando das despedidas de seus "futuros pretendentes". Para ela o Beijo de Kankurou tinha uma carinho muito grande envolvendo aquele momento, era doce ... um sentimento muito bom tinha pairado sobre Ino naquele dia.

Já o de Kiba era como se o coração fosse sair pela boca pelo fato de saber que ele estava triste. Era como se ela quisesse transmitir naquele beijo que ele não precisava temer, pois ela estaria esperando ele voltar para assim resolver toda aquela confusão.

Já se passava 10 dias desde que Kiba e Kankurou tinham saído de Konoha, Ino ia todos os dias ao prédio da Godaime para tentar sondar informações sobre a missão de Kiba, porém sem sucesso. Já sobre Kankurou ela saberia por intermédio de Temari. Pois a senhora Nara prometeu que assim que tivesse noticias de eu irmão, ela mesma iria informar a Ino.

Na floricultura...

Oi.

Você...

Quero um buquê de girassol.

Não gosto de girassol.

E daí? Eu não gosto de você.

Ele chega quando?

Esta saindo de Suna Amanhã. Deve chegar em 4 dias. E você já decidiu?

Não.

Como não? Você é burra, ou o que!

Não sou obrigada a te falar.

Claro que é! Se foi eu quem lhe abriu os olhos!

Problema é seu. Eu não comento sobre a minha vida particular com estranhos.

Maldita. Tomara que você se torne minha cunhada pra que eu possa fazer da sua vida um inferno!

Ops! Eu não ouvi isso de Nara Sabaku no Temari! Não creio que realmente você me quer como sua cunhada.

Gostaria só pelo fato de te infernizar, de resto odiaria.

A porta da floricultura é aberta violentamente por uma kunoichi de cabelos rosa.

Ino! Preciso de ajuda!

Qual é o problema Sakura?

No hospital, a equipe que esta em missão chegou muito ferida, alguns nem sobreviveram.

KIBA!

Sim. Ele esta muito mal no hospital, você pode me ajudar?

Claro vamos!

Mas e a loja?

Dane-se a loja. Eu preciso ver o Kiba.

Ino e Sakura saíram correndo para o hospital, enquanto Temari observava a cena...

Temari Pov´s: _Acho que eu acabei de ver a resposta..._

**fim do capitulo 07**


	8. Capítulo 08 Entre a vida e a morte

Sakura e Ino corriam desesperadas até o hospital, quando a kunoichi da equipe 7 notou os olhos de Ino marejados.

Ino. Esta tão nervosa assim por causa do estado de saúde do Kiba?

Sim.

E porque? Vocês nunca se deram bem. Porque isso agora?

Porque tenho repensado na minha vida. Estou tentando mudar os valores das coisas Sakura. Errei com muitas pessoas e Kiba é uma delas.

Então a melhor forma de reparar o seu erro é ajudando ele a sobreviver.

Quando chegaram ao hospital Sakura levou Ino imediatamente para a unidade de Terapia intensiva, UTI, e antes de entrar na sala Ino respirou, fechou os olhos para assim tentar controlar seus batimentos cardiácos e suas emoções, para assim poder ajudar Kiba naquele momento tão difícil. Recuperada, Ino finalmente abriu a porta, e quando olhou para o corpo sobre a cama as lágrimas fugiram de seu controle escorrendo pelo rosto.

Kiba estava todo entubado, com aparelhos que o ajudavam a respirar, vários ferimentos em seus braços, pernas e abdômen, como se fossem queimaduras**.**

Ino. Tente se acalmar. Se a senhora Tsunade ver o seu estado emocional não irá deixar que você participe da equipe de tratamento.

Sim Sakura. Desculpe, foi involuntário. Mas o que aconteceu com ele? Ele esta todo queimado e nem esta conseguindo respirar direito.

Foi uma explosão. Um dos ladrões que eles estavam perseguindo fez uma armadilha com o gás que havia roubado e resolveu explodir tudo, depois que viu que seria impossível escapar da equipe de Kiba. Dos cinco shinobis que estavam com ele, só sobreviveram ele e o konohamaru. Até o Akamaru esta muito mal. Ele foi transferido para a clinica veterinária de Inuzuka Hanna.

Então a família Inuzuka já foi avisada?

Sim. A mãe do Kiba já esteve aqui para ter noticias, mas explicamos a ela que seria melhor ela voltar para a veterinária para ajudar o Akamaru, pois aqui ela não seria útil.

Entendo.

Toma. Esse é o prontuário dos remédios dele, dos horários, e das injeções para diminuir a dor das queimaduras. Vou deixar você encarregada dele só porque estou vendo o seu desespero em salva lo. Mas lembre se que o caso de Kiba é muito complicado. Ele esta com queimaduras de primeiro, segundo e terceiro grau, e a fumaça inalada depois de explosão prejudicou os pulmões e a olfato dele.

Por Kami-sama! O caso dele é muito grave. Pode deixar Sakura eu vou ficar aqui dia e noite, e só saio daqui quando eu ver ele respirando normalmente, sem essa parafernália.

Calma Ino. Não é pra tanto. Amanhã pela manhã outro médico vem te render.

Não por favor Sakura! Me deixe aqui cuidando dele direto.

Eu não posso. É perigoso. Você tem que descansar. Não pode ficar dias e dias sem dormir. É imprudência demais.

Sakura. Pela amizade que um dia nós tivemos. Por favor. É importante pra mim.

Ino...

Sakura olhava Ino assustada. Jamais. Nunca. Em hipótese alguma viu a senhorita Yamanaka Ino tão desarmada. Tão despojada do rotulo de importante, bela, independente e fria. Ela estava diante de uma Ino preocupada, zelosa e desesperada com a saúde de Kiba. 

Realmente Ino estava mudando. Aquilo não era por capricho. Era porque Ino estava querendo salvar Kiba do fundo do coração, não queria perde lo, não queria deixar ele sozinho, queria protege lo. 

O porque Ino estava fazendo aquilo por Kiba era um mistério para Sakura, mas ela preferiu não questionar, e sim ajudar. 

Ela pegou nas mãos de Ino e olhou em seus olhos;

Se alguém perguntar sobre a troca dos turnos diga que você é especialista em queimaduras e que o paciente precisa de vigília 24 hrs. Mas eu vou vir todos os dias depois das 20hrs só pra você tirar uma soneca. E isso é uma ordem. Afinal eu sou a médica responsável pela UTI.

Arigato Sakura! _ Ino abraça Sakura com toda a força, fazendo Sakura enrubescer pelo ato repentino de Ino. _

Eu não sei o que o Kiba fez para você mudar tanto. Mas independente do que seja ele merece acordar e ver você olhando pra ele. Acho que ele vai gostar.

Porque esta falando isso Sakura?

Seus olhos. Estão diferentes. Você cresceu Ino.

Sakura fechou a porta deixando Ino a sós com Kiba no leito do hospital.

Ele esta bem?

Não. Esta com muitas queimaduras, e respirando por aparelhos.

E pensar que na infância nos fomos tão amigos e agora ele mal fala comigo nas vezes que venho a vila.

Naruto não se culpe. Ele ficava chateado pois você não retribuía os sentimentos da Hinata.

Como eu poderia retribuir algo que não sinto. Você e todos da vila sabem o quanto eu sou apaixonado por você Sakura-chan.

Naruto... você se lembra como era difícil me ver apaixonada pelo Sasuke?

Por que lembrar dessas coisas ruins, dattebayo...

Porque é o mesmo sentimento do Kiba por você. Ele gosta ou gostava da Hinata e via ela correndo atrás de você e você a ignorando, daí ele pegou raiva de você, assim como você pegou raiva do Sasuke.

Mas como você melhor que ninguém sabe. O tempo é o senhor da razão. Quem sabe quando ele acordar vocês possam acertar essas desavenças e voltar a velha amizade.

Você acha?

Sim. O tempo muda tudo Naruto. Nos dois somos o exemplo claro disso.

É. Mas pra nos dois o tempo demorou muito. Foi uma eternidade dattebayo!

Não seja reclamão! Vamos jantar estou com fome.

Mas e o Kiba vai ficar com quem?

Com a Ino. Ela vai cuidar dele direto.

Quem? Você esta louca Sakura-chan? A Ino odeia o Kiba, ela vai mata lo!

Você quem pensa. Foi ela que pediu. Pediu não; Implorou pra que ficasse responsável pelo Kiba.

O QUE? Você esta de brincadeira!

Eu já disse. O tempo muda tudo. E pode mudar muito mais. Basta a gente esperar pra ver.

Sakura-chan, você esta me confundido...

Esquece. Vamos jantar.

lámen?

Sim!

Já no clã Nara...

É eu soube no escritório da Hokage.

Mas ele esta muito mal?

O estado é grave, mas acho que ele sobrevive. Mas o porque do interesse Temari?

Kankurou chega em três dias, e a sua amiga porca tinha me dito antes de sair para o hospital que não tinha resolvido com quem ela iria ficar.

Mendokuse. Espero que ela resolva logo.

Acho que ela já resolveu, apenas não queria me dizer.

E qual é o seu palpite?

Quer apostar?

Apostar? Temari você é problemática demais! Querendo apostar uma coisa dessas!

Em quanto isso no hospital, Ino estava ao lado de Kiba logo depois dos medicamentos e da troca de curativos. Ela olhava a pele de Kiba com detalhes. Lembrava se o quanto aquela pele era quente e aconchegante. Olhava o rosto de Kiba que estava bem mais sereno do que quando ela havia chegado. Parecia que ele sabia que estava sendo zelado. 

Ino pov´s:

_Tadinho do meu totó. Tá tão machucado. Essas queimaduras vão dar trabalho. Só espero que não deixem cicatrizes, seria até um pecado com essa pele..._

_Olha como ele dorme. Parece uma criança de tão calminho. _

Ino lembrou de uma de suas aulas de terapia e fisioterapia, onde foi dito que conversar com o doente sobre coisas boas, as vezes surtia bons resultados. Afinal eles sabiam que Kiba estava apenas incociente, mas não estava em coma.

Ei! Totó! Esta uma noite linda lá fora. Eu vou abrir essa janela pra você sentir o ventinho gostoso que esta correndo. Afinal, você é um animal selvagem, não deve gostar de ficar trancafiado dentro de uma sala cheirando a eter.

_ Ino abre a janela e volta a fica ao lado de Kiba no leito._

A lua esta tão bonita. Esta clariando até dentro do quarto. Esta como na noite que você foi embora. Lembro dessa noite todos os dias. Lembro do brilho nos seus olhos... mesmo tristes eles ainda brilhavam... me prometa que vai ficar bom logo Kiba... assim eu poderei ver aquele brilho novamente nos seus olhos...

Ao terminar de falar Ino segurou a mão direita de Kiba com cuidado, mas o que ela não esperava era que ele retribuisse com um leve movimento com os dedos, como se tentasse segurar as mãos dela. Ino ficou radiante com o sinal de vida que Kiba havia lhe dado.

Kiba você esta me ouvindo? Ah, por Kami-sama! Será?

Por favor Kiba, se escutando, faça qualquer movimento com os dedos, qualquer coisa...

Nada aconteceu... Fazendo assim Ino pensar que aquilo teria sido coincidência. Um lágrima escorreu pelo rosto da Kunoichi e durante toda a noite ela seguiu ao lado de Kiba naquele leito de hospital.

Os dias foram passando e Kiba continuava inconsciente. Ino já estava três dias sem dormir, somente na esperança que ele poderia acordar a qualquer momento. 

Poucas eram as visitas que o shinobi podia receber. Somente sua mãe, a irmã, a sensei Kurenai, Shino e a chefe da UTI, Sakura. Claro que todos os outros iam diariamente ao hospital para saber noticias, porém Sakura não dava nenhuma autorização para visitas, pois o seu quadro médico ainda era preocupante.

Como era de costume, todas as noites, Ino se sentava ao lado do doente e conversava com ele, sobre qualquer coisa, sobre viagens, missões, animais, jogos, fofocas da vila, comida, qualquer coisa. Afinal, ela podia ficar ali horas e horas falando que ele não iria recrimina la mesmo. Mas dava a sensação dele estar prestando atenção em tudo. Quando chegou nessa conclusão, Ino achou que estava surtando de vez.

Que tal assim; você fica bom logo, e a gente vai fazer uma viagem até a vila da névoa? Dizem que lá tem os melhores sorvetes das cinco nações. Daí a gente pega aquelas coberturas e ... (Ino cochicha no ouvido de Kiba)

Ah! Já sei! Que tal irmos para o país do ferro. A Sakura me disse que lá cai neve o tempo todo. Você deve saber porque já foi lá. Já pensou poder brincar de fazer bonecos de neve! Daí a gente faz um concurso; o boneco mais bonito ganha...

Posso entrar...

Claro senhorita Inuzuka. Me desculpe, é que eu fico aqui tanto tempo que acabo conversando com ele... mesmo ele não me ouvindo... talvez essa seja a única forma de eu falar por tantas horas sem ele brigar.

Hehehe. Obrigada senhorita Yamanaka. Você tem sido muito atenciosa com o meu irmão.

Que isso. Eu só estou fazendo o meu trabalho.

Não precisa esconder. Dá pra ver nos seus olhos a preocupação com ele. Todas as vezes que venho visita lo você esta aqui, segurando a mão dele, zelando por ele... essa é a maior prova de amor que ele poderia ter.

Prova... de ... amor... (Ino fica confusa)

Sim. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa já teria desanimado ficar aqui. Já faz uma semana que Kiba esta desacordado, e você continua esperançosa, conversando com ele, tratando dele. Isso é amor. Zelar por alguem, é amor. Proteger é amar. Obrigada senhorita Yamanaka.

Eu... eu... eu... eu só não quero perde lo...

Ino começa a chorar e joga nos braços da irmã de Kiba tentando abafar seu choro.

Durante uma semana ela ficou ao lado dele firme. Sem chorar cada vez que via aquelas queimaduras, a cada vez que conversava com ele, que tentava instiga lo com histórias de viagens, passeios e "revanches", e não tinham uma resposta. Cada vez que as pessoas chegavam lá e olhavam ela com maus olhos, achando que ela não era a pessoa ideal para esta ao lado do menino cão.

Aquilo machucava muito Ino. Mas ela ficou ali impassível durante todos aqueles dias. Queria ser agraciada com o despertar dele. 

Finalmente ela tinha uma pessoa ao seu lado que lhe deu colo. Sem lembrar do passado, ou contestar o presente. Hanna estava lhe dando um amparo. 

Ino chorou até não ter mais lágrimas. Já Hanna esperou com toda calma do mundo. Depois disso a veterinária foi para casa deixando a Kunoichi médica com seu irmão ainda inconsciente.

No dia seguinte começou normalmente com Ino aplicando os remédios e verificando as queimaduras, essas já estavam bem cicatrizadas, só faltava Kiba normalizar a respiração. 

Ino saiu do quarto e foi em direção do vestuário para trocar de jaleco, porém no corredor estava a godaime Tsunade e Shizune, fazendo algumas visitas. Ino voltou imediatamente para o quarto de Kiba, pois sabia que a lendária não poderia vê la andando pelos corredores, que a mandaria direto pra casa para descansar.

O jeito era trocar de roupa ali mesmo. Afinal, Kiba estava em sono profundo.

Ino começou tirando o jaleco médico, e logo depois a blusa lilás, quando estava desabotoando o sutiã, ouviu a máquina que media os batimentos cardíacos de Kiba apitar e olhou diretamente para o paciente.

Kiba! Você acordou!

Ino correu até a cama de sutiã mesmo e foi verificar os batimentos de Kiba e sua respiração. 

Já Kiba estava meio lerdo, devido aos remédios, mas não tirava os olhos de um devido lugar. 

Seu cachorro pervertido! Esta quase morto mais ainda não deixa de ser guloso!

Kiba apontava para um papel que estava no criado mudo. Ino lhe deu o papel e ele escreveu muito devagar;

"_Se for pra vir ao hospital e ver a enfermeira fazendo strep tease logo pela manhã, eu quero ficar quase morto. Agora tira essa merda de cano da minha boca!"_

Ino tirou o cano do aparelho respiratório com cuidado e verificando se a respiração de Kiba estava normalizada.

Se a Sakura souber que eu já estou tirando o aparelho ela me mata.

Fazemos assim. Eu não falo que você tava fazendo strep tease pra mim e você fala que eu não preciso mais disso.

Eu não estava fazendo strep tease, estava trocando de roupa escondido da godaime!

Porque escondido?

Ela não pode saber que eu estou aqui.

Porque não? Você não é médica?

Mas ela vai me mandar sair do plantão.

Realmente ela esta certa. Você precisa de folga. Esta com olheiras enormes.

Baka! É porque eu fiquei aqui com você! (Ino se cala depois de se arrepender do que disse)

Você esta aqui no hospital comigo direto? A quantos dias?

Isso não importa.

Claro que importa! Eu quero saber quantos dias eu já estou internado!

Hoje faz 10 dias.

Você esta 10 dias direto comigo aqui no hospital?

E daí? É o meu trabalho.

Sua insuportável! Ao menos me trate melhor. Eu sou seu paciente!

Seu otário! Acha que eu tenho que te mimar só porque esta todo ferrado!

Pronto! Acabou a paz que reinava entre Kiba e Ino.

**Fim do capítulo 08**


	9. Capitulo 09 A decisão

Sua insuportável! Ao menos me trate melhor. Eu sou seu paciente!

Seu otário! Acha que eu tenho que te mimar só porque esta todo ferrado!

_Um silêncio momentâneo...

- Obrigada por ficar comigo todos esses dias.

- Não é nada demais. É só o meu trabalho.

- Que merda Ino. Deixe-me ao menos agradecer.

- Esta bem.

_ Mas uns instantes de silêncio...

- Bom eu vou avisar a Sakura e a senhora Tsunade que você acordou.

- Antes me responda uma coisa.

- Fala.

- Você ficou aqui comigo pela sua profissão ou porque estava preocupada?

- Isso não é importante agora.

- Claro que é!

- Não seja egoísta! Sua mãe e irmã estão aflitas querendo noticias suas.

- Mas Ino...

- Conversamos depois... Eu prometo.

- Esta bem.

_ Ino abrindo a porta e saindo...

- Ino!

- Mas que criança chata! Fala!

- Senti sua falta.

- Fico feliz em ver que você esta bem.

- Ino!

- O que! (gritando)

- E o Kankurou...

_ Ino pega o prontuário e começa a escrever...

- Tá escrevendo o que?

- Mandando a enfermeira providenciar um exame de audição.

- Pra que?

- Por que você esta surdo...

- SUA...

- Até totó...

**_..._**

- Que bom que ele esta bem!

- Calma mãe. Não vamos chegar fazendo festa.

- Pode deixar senhorita Hanna. O Kiba esta em perfeito estado.

- Como assim?

- O sarcasmo esta pior do que o de costume.

Todas: kkkkkkk!

- Senhorita Yamanaka?

- Sim senhora Inuzuka.

- Obrigada por cuidar do meu menino.

- É só o meu trabalho senhora...

- Não tente enganar uma mulher experiente.

- Mamãe, porque a senhora não entra primeiro?

- Já Ne.

- Como foi o reencontro Ino?

- Ah... Hanna... Se eu contar chega a ser idiota... Mas resumindo, foi bom saber que seu irmão esta bem.

- E vocês conversaram algo?

- Não porque eu não quis. Preciso ir a cidade antes ver uma pessoa muito importante que esta a minha espera há dias.

- Saiba que eu estou torcendo que tudo acabe bem.

- É eu também...

_ Risos_

Durante todo o dia Kiba recebeu várias visitas, porém Ino não havia voltado ao quarto, e aquilo estava intrigando Kiba cada vez mais.

- Hanna...

- Já fui à recepção umas três vezes Kiba, tenha paciência.

- Não dá Hanna! Porra. Quando fui atingido pela explosão, a ultima coisa que me veio à cabeça foi ela! Passei duas semanas longe achando que a cada dia que passasse eu iria lembrar menos dela, mas foi tudo ao contrário.

O que eu realmente sinto por ela é amor.

- Calma meu irmão. Dê tempo ao tempo. Ela ficou dez dias direto com você. Deixe a descansar um pouco.

-Mas ela não vai descansar! Ela foi lá ver o maquiador de bonecas!

-Kiba! Ela precisa resolver essa questão com ele! Ele esta a seis dias em Konoha e ela nem pode lhe dar atenção. Agora deixe de ser uma criança pirracenta e vá descansar.

-Mas Hanna...

- Até Kiba.

Ino havia ido em casa tomar um banho e se alimentar direito, já que esses dez dias ela nem havia ido em casa. Porém sua mente estava pesada demais para descansar. Precisava conversar com Kankurou e colocar um ponto final nessa longa história.

Horas depois lá estava Ino em frente da casa de Shikamaru.

- Soube que ele esta melhor.

- Sim. Já saiu dos tubos de respiração.

- E você?

- Vim conversar com o Kankurou. Ele esta?

- Ino. Meu irmão não é burro. Ele já sacou tudo. Não precisa conversar nada.

- Temari, preciso que dar uma satisfação ao seu irmão.

- Entra. Ele esta no jardim de inverno, no final do corredor.

- Obrigada.

Ino entrou na residência e caminhou até o jardim de inverno onde estava Kankurou sentado admirando no céu com seu cunhado.

- Atrapalho?

- Mendokuse. Logo agora que eu estava pegando no sono...

- Você pega no sono em precisar fazer esforço meu bem! Agora vamos.

- Mas eu quero ver qual vai ser da conversa...

- Shikamaru! Não me tire do sério!

- Vamos Temari...

- Ino...

- Olá Kankurou.

- E seu paciente? Já morreu?

- Não esta vivo.

- Claro. Você cuidou muito bem dele.

**- **Kankurou. Sei que esta chateado, e é por isso que eu estou aqui.

- Ah você sabe porque eu estou chateado? Sabe mesmo? Eu não estou chateado por você ter escolhido o Kiba. Não estou chateado por você ter curado ele. Estou chateado que você mentiu pra mim! Você transou com ele naquele noite, na torre da Hokage, e depois teve a cara de pau de aceitar sair comigo de novo!

- Eu não transei com ele!

- Então foi com quem? Bem que meu irmão detectou um chakra animal por perto. Mas como eu iria imaginar que seria aquele idiota!

- Kankurou. Eu não tinha nada com o Kiba! Era só atração!

- E hoje? Continua sendo atração?

- Não.

- Porque não Ino?

- Porque, eu deixei de ver ele como um otário. Comecei a ver que ele tem sentimentos. Comecei a ama lo.

- Então porque usou tanto ele quanto a mim?

- Eu não sabia distinguir o que realmente sentia Kankurou! Se eu tivesse feito tudo por capricho, hoje não teria vindo aqui para tentar te explicar e pedir perdão.

- Vai Ino.

- Mas Kankurou?

- Você não precisa me pedir perdão. Você errou em usar os dois, mas mostrou arrependimento vindo aqui e expressando o que sente.

- Obrigado Kankurou.

- Não me agradeça. Só amadureça e cultive esse amor que você sente pelo cachorro.

- Até.

- Se cuida.

Ino saiu da casa dos Nara em disparada ao hospital.

Já era noite.

Kiba estava tão cabisbaixo por ver que Ino não havia voltado, que resolveu apagar as luzes e deixar somente a luz do luar iluminar aquele frio quarto de hospital. 

O silêncio o fazia se sentir vazio. Como ele queria ver aqueles olhos azuis de novo. O cheiro da Yamanaka estava impregnado naquele quarto. 

Dava voltas e voltas em cima daquela cama, tentando achar o sono, mas era tudo em vão. 

- Porque você não voltou...

- Se era pra você ficar com ele, porque se esforçou pra que eu continuasse vivo...

Horas se passaram. 

Kiba continuava ali; Deitado, com os olhos fechados, tentando se desligar da realidade, até que ele sentiu a porta abrir.

Pra ele nem importava quem estava ali. Já era bem tarde. As visitas já haviam terminado, com isso as chances de ver a única pessoa que lhe interessava eram remotas. 

Até que sentiu um leve sopro em seu ouvido.

- Já dormiu meu totó?

- Pensei que tinha me abandonado na sarjeta.

- Pelo jeito não fizeram o exame que pedi.

- Qual exame?

- O auditivo. Você deve estar surdo. Eu disse que voltaria.

- Preciso de você ao meu lado Ino. Você é o meu remédio.

- Eu te amo Kiba. Agora sei realmente o que significa amar.

- Tem certeza disso Ino?

- Há anos eu procurava descobrir o verdadeiro sentido do amor. Precisei passar por um turbilhão de coisas, mas foi em meio a uma multidão de gente que eu me deparei com quem realmente me ensinaria o que é amar.

- Eu não te ensinei nada. Nos aprendemos juntos. E é por isso que nos amamos de verdade, porque um ensinou ao outro.

- Kiba.

- Hum...

- Porque a gente não termina uma coisinha que deixamos pra tras...

- Tipo?

- Tipo eu subir nessa maca e desabotoar essa camisa e te beijar assim...

- Hum... Isso é algum tipo de terapia intensiva doutora?

- Você não viu nada!

- Ah mas eu quero ver!

-Ahhh!

E foi assim que eles finalmente consumaram o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Deixando o ego, as apostas, e as rivalidades de lado. Simplesmente assumindo que o amor é simples e ao mesmo tempo arrebatador. Mostrando que atração, carinho, sexo e respeito são apenas ingredientes para que o amor só aumente.

Fim.


End file.
